Hasta donde puedes llegar !
by jEnNsWwAnN
Summary: Bella es la tipica rebelde q hace de todo por un poco de atencion de Renne ......K pasara cuando Renne decida mandar a su alokada hija debuelta a forks ¿¿Bella seguira haciendo controversia en un pequeño pueblo o habra alguien q intente ponerle un limite?
1. uNa nOtIcIa nO mUy Bn rEcIbIda

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

EPOV

Hasta donde se pede llegar

- tun tun tun SRTA. Bella su mama la esta esperando en el comedor quiere q vague bañada y cambiada - no puede ser, René esta en casa

Es muy raro ver a René en casa, todo el tiempo esta viajando por todas partes del mundo, por lo de su trabajo que le impide estar en casa, Cuando viene a casa solo se queda unas cuantas horas o un día pero no pasa de esos días – justo ahora se le ocurre venir , cuando estoy cansada por la fiesta de ayer en la noche llegue a las 5:00 de la mañana y son ¡QUE ¡ las 4 no puede ser ……………..

-Pasa Juliet –entro con una cara, seguro Rene esta furiosa - juliet ¿Por qué no me has a visado antes que iva a venir Rene a casa hoy ?

-Niña no savia nada tu mama no a visado que iva a venido hoy ella siempre llama antes, pero déjame decirte que esta furiosa. Me mando a llamarte, será mejor q bajes rápido – se habrá enterado de la fiesta q he ido sin pedirle permiso mejor me cambio rápido

Me levante lo mas rápido q pude, me duche a paso veloz, termine me envolví en una toalla, Salí del baño, escogí mi ropa unos perfectos jeans muy ajustados a la cadera y un straples color verde oscuro. Ya lista baje las escaleras dirigiéndome derechito al comedor donde siempre se sentaba cuando quería hablar algo con migo- que era siempre por todo lo que hacia cuando ella nunca estaba en casa -, René estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa- tenia cara de pasa arrugada como siempre - me senté frente a ella al otro extremo de la mesa

Con eso comenzó su discurso

-siéntate Isabella – si estaba molesta solo me llama Isabella cuando esta molesta.

-mama no has a visado q ibas a venir a casa

-esta es mi casa y no tengo q a visar cuando voy a venir! –grito a todo pulmón

-Rene para q me has mandado llamar tan temprano

- temprano ¡!! No te has fijado de la hora son las 4 de la tarde eso es temprano para ti ….claro la Señorita ayer a estado de fiesta sin pedir permiso y esta cansada – como lo supo ¡!! . Seguro a puesto alguien a vigilarme porq sino no había forma q se entere

- ayer has a llegado las 5:00 am, apestando alcohol; a una fiesta que yo no te di autorización y esto no es lo único q has hecho

-me puedes decir como has gastado tanto dinero en ropa, zapatos, en las discoteca. Isabella sabes cuantas discotecas hay en esta lista – solo le importaba su maldito dinero y las apariencias ……y para ser sincera si se cuantas son 14 -dijo Rene

-responde – comenzó con los gritos algo no soportaba a esta hora

-mmmmmm……. 10 - q mentirosa pero no ella lo savia bien cuantas eran y me lo pregunta

-NO!...son 14 y todas menos del mes y para rematar , hoy me ha llamado el director del instituto me ha dicho q has faltado a todas las clases de Educ. Física y también q has desaprobado matemáticas.

-Rene……..- cuado le iva decir algo me corto

-ni se te ocurra decir nada porque todavía no he terminado con tigo - que todavía hay mas ya no pudo resistir mas

-golpee la mesa con las manos – a ti solo te importa el que dirán eso es solo lo que te a importado, desde q me trajiste a vivir aquí alejándome de papa y Emmett de mi familia a ya en Forks – aunque no me gustaba mucho por el frío que hacia era mi hogar-Único q has hecho es trabajar, trabajar y nada mas nunca te preocupaste de mi

-si lo q hago es trabajar para q tu y Emmett puedan disfrutar de una mejor vida de lujos, pero no la princesita dice q no me preocupo de ella - se paro de su asiento acercándose a donde estaba y me tiro un sobre siguió hasta de frente hasta el comedor ¡!!!!

Me di con la sorpresa que era la cuenta de la tarjeta, lo abrí tenia razón había gastado un dineral en ropa, joyería, bebidas y todo lo de mas.

Fui una irresponsable lo reconozco pero no lo voy admitir no le voy a dar gusto –agarré el sobre y me dirigí a donde estaba Rene cuando estaba para da en el marco de la puerta Rene hablo

-Isabella he tomado una decisión que te va a veneficiar, pero no te va a gustar mucho lo he pensado y lo mejor será que vivas un tiempo con Charlie y Emmett en forks se que es algo difícil para ti pero va hacer lo mejor para ti – eso no me lo esperaba me que paralizada en mi sitió asimilando lo que me a había dicho Rene

- comencé a dar vueltas en mi sitió no ¡! Y hablar bajito - no yo quiero ir a ese pueblo tan pequeño y lluvioso, de solo pensarlo me da claustrofobia – no me malinterpreten ese pueblecillo lo adoraba pero he pasado 5 años viviendo aquí en Londres me tomo mucho trabajo adaptarme y ahora q me salga q me voy a vivir a no me puede hacer esto no quiero ir a forks pero este viaje tendrá sus ventajas veré a Emmett y papa pero todos mis amigos están aquí….

-No yo no quiero ir – hice una cara de cachorrito para q así se desanime y no me mande

-vas a ir aun que no quieras vas a ir ya hable con Charlie y todo esta arreglado para que te vayas mañana en la tarde, ya hice el traslado al instituto de Forks donde vas estar con Emmett – me dijo Rene

-Y cuanto tiempo piensas desacerté de mi – dije muy molesta

-No me estoy deshaciendo de ti solo estoy viendo lo mejor para ti no sabes lo que me duele que te vayas, quiero que cambies de aires, que puedas dejar de hacer lo que te viene en gana todo el tiempo que no estoy, que sigas con tus estudios porque tu eres una buena estudiante……..- le corte ya no quiero seguir escuchando su discurso de madre preocupada.

- no me has respondido cuanto tiempo?- dije

- El que sea necesario

-entonces esta conversación se termino voy hacer mis maletas para mañana- deje el sobre encima y me fui molesta a mi cuarto.

Llegue a este y me tire a mi cama. Tenia que pensar que iva hacer por mi despedida tenia q llamar a Maria, Katt , Verónica , Arriana para avisarles que me iva y realizar una despedida a lo grande ……

Tambien tengo q decirle a James no creo que lo tome muy bien q digamos que le diga que me voy - James es mi novio hace un año es muy celoso pero muy romántico a la vez , me lo presento Maria el es amigo de su novio .

Eso lo hago después ahora voy hacer mis maletas, de mi amplio armario saque tres maletas , donde guarde toda mi ropa del armario y de los cajones de mi aparador , lleve toda la ropa q tenia q era mucha , guarde zapatos para toda ocasión, perfumes joyas , cosas de aseo, mis CD favoritos y mis libros – aun que no lo crean me gusta leer , pero en especial tengo uno q es mi favorito Cumbres Borrascosas , y me encanta la música clásica y la moderna como pink , coldplay , simple plan …….muchas otras ¡!!!- ya tenia todo ahora me queda poner mi organizar todo para mi despedida para esta noche tenia q ser bomba…………..

UY AHORA Q HARA BELLA POR SU DESPEDIDA………..ESTARA EN EL PROCCIMO CAPITULO

ESPERO Q LES GUSTE……………..


	2. dEsPeDiDA a lO gRaNdE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

EPOV

Recién me doy cuenta q esta mañana había amanecido muy soleado, q me daban ganas de meterme en la alberca, eran uno de eso días que me gustaban muchísimo por la alegría q me transmitía, ese lindo sol……..

No quise desperdicia ese lindo sol abrí las puertas de mi balcón q daba a la alberca, me acerque mas donde me diera los rayos del sol en el rostro,-me quede unos minuto disfrutando de ese calor q me embargaba por todo el cuerpo, algo que no iva hacer en Forks…. UF ¡ me senté en una pequeña muble de mimbre con una mesita que tenia ay afuera y me dije

-Bella velo por el otro lado después de mucho tiempo voy a ver a Emmett, charlie, Ángela, Jess, a Mike - a Mike no tanto porque a ya en Forks no me dejaba tranquila siempre me perseguía, siempre me pedía para salir pero yo le daba siempre una excusa para no salir con él pero el nunca perdía las esperanzas de capturar a esta damisela - Eric , Tyler…… y los Collen y Halen unos amigos de Emmett q ase unos años se mudaron al pequeño pueblo me hablado tanto de ellos que ya tengo una gran curiosidad por conocerlos a todos…………..

Recopilemos que me falta hacer Ya había terminado de empacar toda mis cosas, mi cuarto estaba desierto ya no había nada en las cómodas, en el armario en los veladores. Me estaba llevando todo un poco mas y me llevo las sabanas, si es posible la cama y hasta Juliet mi nana la que siempre estuvo con migo desde q me mude a Londres.

La voy a extrañar muchísimo por esa gran carisma que desborda, la compañía q me daba, sus deliciosas comidas q me hacían engordar preparaba unos deliciosos postres q nadie se a podido resistir ni siquiera Maria q no es muy devota por los dulces, pero tambien cayo; no me voy a olvidar los regamos q me daba por llegar tarde, o por mucho escándalo que asíamos en las reuniones de las chicas, las solapadas que me daba con Rene.

Juliet se lleva muy bien con Emmett, dice q el tambien es su niño – tremendo manganzón y su niño yo solo soy su niña no mentira yo comparto a Juliet con osito -. Pobre mi nana cuando se entere que me voy a ir se va a poner muy triste por mi partida…. Pero en parte se pondrá feliz por mí.

Después de un rato de pensar en todo, decidí que ya era hora de hablarle a Maria y ponernos de acuerdo lo q íbamos haces esta noche con los chicos

Agarre mi móvil que se encontraba encima de la mesita q tenia a mi costado y marque el numero de Maria, sonó tres, cuatro y recién contesto

-hola – tenía una voz toda soñolienta, todavía estaba durmiendo esa baga

-Hola Maria habla Bella –

- OH!!!...... Bella querida se puede saber porque me has levantado tan temprano – estaba furiosa

-Maria ya es tarde. Son las 5pm a si que saca tu trasero de la cama y mira por la ventana el precioso sol q hay

-Ya, ya, ya…….. Ya me pare mamá tienes razón voy y como todos los días esta soleado, dime para que has llamado hay planes ¿?

- jajajajaja……… hija querida ya que estas levantada sintiendo ese calorcito que transmite ese solazo necesito contarles algo q va hacer q pongan el grito en el cielo……. – mi amiguita querida como de costumbre me interrumpió

-Bella dime que es cuéntame

-No te voy a decir nada hasta q estemos todas juntas

-Bella no seas mala adelántame algo ¿si? Te prometo q no les digo nada – ya me imagino seguro esta poniendo esa cara de cachorrito desamparado que nadie le puede decir que no, pero para mi alivió no estábamos frente a frente

-No y no insistas ¡!!

-Ay Bella que mala me mata de la curiosidad... q mala amiga eres me quieres ver muerta de la curiosidad

-Maria si dejara de investigar te enterarías mas rápido

-Ya, ya no te enojes dime donde nos vamos a encontrar

- Estaba pensado q venga a mi casa para estar en la alberca, y hay les cuento pero cuando estén Katt, Verónica, Arriana ¿que te parece? – le conté mi maravilloso plan

- Me parece fabuloso espérame 10 minutos q me cambien y voy a tu casa

- OK Maria. Antes de que se corte la conversación puedes llamas a las demás por fitas.

-No te preocupes yo las llamo. Bye Bella nos vemos

-Bye Maria nos vemos muy pronto

Cuando cortamos la llamada, me pare del muble y me fui a alistarme, me puse la ropa de baño q era de dos piezas de color amarillo con un poco de blanco **(si lo quieren ver esta en mi perfil) ** para cubrirse en la parte de abajo se puso un pareo color amarillo, y se amarro el pelo en una coleta, antes de salir de su habitación agarro una toalla que hacia juego con la ropa de baño y su bronsiador – aunque se pusiera todo el día en el sol nunca y se echará todo el pote de bronsiador encima siempre esta blanca , eso ya era batalla perdida

Después de coger todas sus cosas, bajo las escaleras con suma precaución para no encontrarse con Rene ,; cuando bajo se dirigió al comedor donde solo se encontraba Juliet con una de las empleadas acomodando la mesa, pero nada de Rene , me aventuré a preguntar

-Juliet y Rene

-Niña la llamaron y salio pero me dijo que te dijera q mañana esta temprano para llevarte al aeropuerto – esta vez no me enfurecí tenia que aprovechar la casa para hacerme una despedida

-Ni modo no iva a salir – me quede un rato parada en el marco de la puerta muy pensativa no iba a salir pero si iba a ser algo dentro de la casa

-Mi niña vas a ir a la alberca

-Si Juliet en un rato va a venir Katt, Verónica, Arriana y Maria por favor las llevas a donde estoy y puedes llevar algo para tomar y unos vasos

- Si mi niña ahora los llevo

Después de decir eso Juliet salio del comedor mediándose en la cocina, yo seguí mi camino a la alberca, estire mi toalla en una de las bancas que se encontraban en frente de la alberca, me quite el pareo y me coloque en todo el cuerpo el bronsiador me eché en la banca para que me diera un poco de los en mi blanca piel.

Mi paz duro muy poco porq en ese instante comenzó a sonar la cancion SHUT UP de simple plan de mi teléfono ya sabia quien era

-Hola osito

-Hola preciosa

-¿Cómo esta todo por aya?

-Muy bien es un día soleado. Algo que tu no tienes osito - osito lo dije muy sarcásticamente

-No me importa el frió he vivido tanto con el que no me importa

-Dime chuqui malévolo q estas haciendo ¿?

-Ahora estoy en la alberca disfrutando de este rico sol ¿y tú?

-Te estas asoleando. Jajajaja – se comenzó a reír sin ningún sentido- pero para que pierdes tu tiempo igual vas a quedar blanca – de nuevo comenzó con era risa tonta que lo caracteriza

-Osito malo como me matar mis esperanzas – estaba molesta porque savia que tenia razón - y dime donde estas ¿? porque es muy raro que tu llames a esta hora

-He aprovechado un receso para llamarte y saber como estas ya que ayer te has ido de fiesta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Rene – dijimos los dos en coro

- como no se me ocurrió antes bella bobita - me dije a mi misma y el se rió

-Em te tengo una buena noticia ¡!!!!

-cual ¿? Por fin vas a dejar al estupido de tu novio. No, una mejor por fin te vas a dar cuenta q no das risa

-No, .Oye si doy risa como Rose se ríe con los chiste que le hago de que estas gordo; no me vas a negar que da mucha risa y aparte que es verdad que estas gordo

- Hermanita Rose solo se ríe porq es muy educada nada mas y no estoy gordo - la verdad es q Em tiene un cuerpazo y no se si seguirá así porque ase tiempo q no me manda fotos de sus salidas con los Collen, pero me gusta molestarlo con lo que esta gordo

-Ya dime cual es la noticia de oro - dijo sarcásticamente

-Em agarrate porq esta noticia te va a gustar mañana estoy agarrando un vuelo de ida a Forks o mejor le quedaría el pueblo del hielo.

-Si que emoción Bella justo vas a llegar para mi juego, por fin nos vamos a ver después de tanto tiempo y eso del "**pueblo de hielo "**ya te he dicho que te llega acostumbrar

-Mañana podré conocer a Rose, Alice, Jasper y Edward tengo una gran curiosidad por conocerlos siento que son tambien mis amigos y tambien podré verte y apretar esos regordetes cachetotes – me comencé a reír muy fuerte

-Si que chistosa yo tambien te quiero ver para poder abrazar ese cuerpo huesudo tuyo

-si claro osito, me perece o estas celoso – lo dije un poco traviesa

- Yo de ti nada ver, yo estoy todo un cuero, musculoso sino que te lo diga Rose – me dijo

- Pero que le voy a preguntar algo que me lo a dicho tanto que ya no es necesario preguntar "**gordo"** – gruño por el teléfono como me encanta molestarlo

- Y dime donde esta Rose porque en toda la conversación no la he escuchado- no me respondió

- No me digas que por fin Rose se quito el desencanto de ti, porque hermanito la que este contigo tiene que estar siega la verdad

-Si claro, Bella déjame decirte que eso se llama envidia porque no eres tan bonito como yo ¿?- su comentario me dio risa el solito se halaga; pero la verdad es que si es muy raro porque siempre que hablamos Rose esta con el

-Rose no esta con migo ahora porque esta con Alice planeando su día de compras y por mi propio bien me he alejado de eso planes todavía tengo pesadilla de ese día que Alice me obligo a llevarla a centro comercial, sino fuera por ……………..- la voz de Em se escuchaba temerosa Alice si que sabe aterrorizas.

Em no pudo terminar de contarme una melodiosa voz que gritaba mi nombre lo interrumpió, al se la cabeza y me di con la sorpresa que eran las chicas me di cuenta que ya habían llegado, me quede mirándolas un rato – me pregunte a mi misma- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán estado ay? Katt comenzó a mover su mano de un lado a otro ella se parecía mucho a la amiga de Em en lo imperativa y lo que se refriere en las comprar no tanto pero si le gusta estar al tanto de la moda.

Las chicas me miraba con una cara picaras. -Seguro que ya sabían que estaba hablando con Emmett - las cuatro babean por el grandote de mi hermanito

-Bella estas ay –

-Si, Em……-no pude despedirme porque mis queridas amigas saludaron Em esa voz sensual que las caracterizaba

-hola Em – dijeron

-Hola chicas

-Em te dejo mañana ya hablamos mejor acá están tu grupo de admiradoras y eso me enferma un poco por tanto amor que derrochan por ti

-Bye Bella mañana nos vemos, saludos a mis fan – después serré el teléfono y lo coloque encima de la banca

Las chicas ya se habían a acomodado en la mesa que había ay en el jardín, me pare de la banca para dirigirme donde estaban parece que Maria les comento algo porque en sus ojos se notaba la curiosidad que sentían por saber lo que tenia que decirles. Me senté y Katt fue la primera en hablar

- S i hubieras visto tu cara de sorpresa que tenias a la hora que nos viste ay paradas – si que me la lleve

-Cuanto tiempo estuvieron ay paradas

- No hace mucho Bella, solo que te vimos tan metida en tu conversación que no quisimos molestarte, solo es eso – dijo Ariana ella era una chica muy pacifica nos conocimos en unas clases que tome ase años

-Ya que todo esta aclarado, Bella cuentos ¿Si?- ay esta la mirada de perrito algo que nunca me puedo resistir, siempre termino haciendo lo que ella quiere

-Maria no seas tan desesperada deja que Bella tome su tiempo ella sabrá a que hora nos contara la gran noticia que tiene que decirnos - Verónica era igual que Maria de desperadas pero no al extremo, ella te lo decía mas sutil mente y no te presionaba para que cuentes algo como ahora lo esta asiendo

-les contare pero sin ninguna interrupción ¿OK?

-De acuerdo Bella te lo prometemos – respondieron todas en coro

-Ya, les cuento

- Hoy ha venido Rene con un genio de los mil demonios parece que alguien le a dicho lo de ayer y se a molestado, porque no le he pedido permiso y todo lo demás…………. – cuando iva a proseguir con el relato de costumbre me interrumpió la querida Maria

-Bella no te preocupes no creo que aya sido algo tan terrible seguro te has inventado algo igual que las ultimas veces – la mire seria mente prometió no interrumpir las demás tambien la miraban igual que yo sabían lo que habían hecho

-Maria!!!!! – gritamos en coro

- Lo siento, prosigue Bella

- Eso no es lo único tambien esta así por la larga lista de la cuenta de la tarjeta, es todo un dineral; nunca había gastado tanto y para rematarlo el director le ha llamado para decirle sobre todas las faltas que tengo en ED. Física y tambien que he desaprobado Mate .

-Bella dinos q ha pasado- dijo la dulce de Ariana

-Por todo esto Rene a tenido la gran idea de mandarme a vivir a Forks con Charlie y Emmett - cuando les dije eso se quedaron con la boca abierta

-No Bella no te puede ir, que podemos haces para impedir esto –dijo Katt

-No pueden haces nada ya todo esta arreglado para irme mañana a primera hora, pero lo que si pueden hacer es planear mi despedida lo podemos hacer acá en mi casa Rene no va a venir hasta mañana y si o calculamos bien todo nunca se enterara que hubo una fiesta en casa

-Eso es lo que aremos no te preocupes Bella todo estará listo para esta noche, no les diremos nada pero dime algo ya se lo dijiste a James – me pregunto Vero es ago que no había hecho todavía tenia miedo a su reacción no tenia el valor para decirle "Amor me acabo de enterar que mañana me voy a vivir a Forks y no se hasta que tiempo estaré condenada en ese lugar a me olvidaba mis amigas lo han sabido primero que tu que me voy " eso seria como tirarme de cabeza por un acantilado

-No todavía no se lo digo me estoy armando de valor para decirle la gran noticia – loo dije en tono sarcástico

-Bella no se lo tomara tan bien que digamos pero de todas maneras se va a enterar – me dijo Maria

- Si lo se, pero prefiero que sea tarde que temprano

-Bella tu sabes que siempre estaremos hay para ayudarte con lo que necesites, para eso son las amigas- con ese Katt puso su mano en el centro, de ay yo puse mi mano en sima de la de ella y así sucesivamente se Iván uniendo las demás

Dijimos en coro -¡!!!! AMIGAS POR SIEMPRE ¡!!!!- dijimos esa palabra que nunca que Iván a pasar de moda, esas palabras que Iván a perdurar por en transcurso de lo de los tiempos, o aunque una de nosotras este lejos siempre íbamos hacer amigas por siempre.

Después de eso Maria, Vero y Ariana comenzaron a llamar a nuestros amigos y novios de cada una y todo esto comenzó con Maria... Tanto nos intrigo conocer a su novio si que organizó una salida a una de las discotecas más lujosas de Londres "**PACHA" **ella muy generosamente le pidió a su novio Esteban que llevara 4 amigos, hay conocimos a Benjamín que esta saliendo con Katt, Manuel con Ariana, Kevin con Verónica y yo con James, desde ese día siempre nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir los ochos .

Esteban, Kevin son amigos de barrio siempre estuvieron juntos hasta en la Universidad ay conocieron a James y Manuel.

Ellos se conocieron en la universidad son compañeros de dormitorio y por ultimo Benjamín que se conoció a James y Kevin en sus clases de comercio exterior y Manuel y Estudian para abogados. Esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron y como terminamos juntos hasta hora.

Después de que Maria, Vero y Ariana se comunicaron con todos los chicos del instituto con nuestros novios y a la vez amigos, todas comenzamos a arreglar la casa para la fiesta, movimos los muebles, la mesa poniéndola contra la pared, colocando las luces para una mejor iluminación.

Me encargue en pedir a Juliet que mandara a las empleadas que se retiren hasta mañana, tambien le pedí que no dijera nada a Rene de esta fiesta. Porque si mis planes salían bien ella no se enteraría nunca de esta fiesta ya todo esta arreglado y bien planeado ya las chicas se habían ido a cambiar, solo me faltaba alistarme yo subía mi bacía habitación me dispuse meterme a la regadera para darme un largo baño.

Después de eso me peine me deje el cabello suelto con unos rizos, me coloque mi lindo vestido que hace unos días lo había comprado es negro con cuello V muy pronunciado, con un adorno de bajo del busto , el vestido no era ni muy corto ni muy largo, con eso me puse unos zapatos en punta de color negro. Antes de acabar con todo mi reglo no podía faltar mi collar con la letra "I" de Isabella, e coloque en sima de ese uno con la letra "B".

Terminado todo baje las escaleras y me encontré con Maria q llevaba un vestido de color blanco con el cuello en V que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, después seguía Katt con vestido color negro straples, que le llegaba hasta el poto la parte de abajo tenia un monto de peluche como una pequeña falda de peluche, después seguía Verónica que llevaba una minifalda blanca, con una tela que iva en triangulo que se amarraba en la espalda, Ariana llevaba un vestido straples muy pegado a su cuerpo con rayas negras con blanco .

Detrás de ellas seguían todos Manuel, Kevin, Benjamín, Esteban y por ultimo mi novio adorado James los chicos me saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después que me saludaron siguió mi lindo novio que me atrajo hacia el apretándome contra su cuerpo y dándome un largo y lindo beso en los labios.

-Oigan ustedes dos váyanse a un hotel si quieren mas privacidad – nos dijo Manuel

-Bella las chicas nos han contado que nos querías contar algo antes de la fiesta

- si, chicos pacen y siéntense que ya les cuentos

Entraron a la sala y se acomodaron en los muebles de la sala cada uno con su pareja, James me agarró por la cintura y me acomodo en un sillón encima de su regazo

-Que es lo que nos tienes que decir Amor que tienen que estar todos – me lo pregunto con esa voy sensual que lo caracteriza

-Espérate, ya te vas a enterar – todos me miraron como diciendo que empezara

- para no hacerla tan larga mañana me voy a vivir a forks con mi padre y hermano - todos me miraron con cara de horror, james se tenso de bajo de mi, sabia que iva a pasar esto

-Amor porque no me lo dijiste

-James recién me lo a dicho hoy en la tarde

-Se puede saber porque le has dicho primero a tus amias que a mí que soy tu novio – tenía razón pero es que no sabía como decirle

-Nos lo dijo primero a nosotras porque nos conoce primero y más tiempo – le dijo Maria muy ofuscada ala comentario de James – espero que esa explicación te quede claro – le dijo

James comenzó a fruncir el seño, y poner sus manos en puños, antes que esto se convirtiera en una batalla campal me voltee y lo mire a los ojos tenia esa mirada que no me gustaba parecía que le iba arrancar la cabeza a Maria suspire esta situación tan frustrante - me puse de costado para mirarlo mejor y explicarle mis motivos por no contarle

- James puedes relajarte, no te quise porque no sabía como iva a ser tu reacción al enterarte que regreso a

- Me molesta que no me hayas contado a mi lo que estaba pasando es solo eso amor no quiero que te vayas

- Rene no quiere poner marcha atrás a su maravilloso plan de mandarme lejos

-Te voy a extrañar mucho amor, pero esto no nos va a separa siempre vamos a estar en contacto y siempre voy a ir a visitarte para dejar en claro que esta bella señorita tiene novio – le regale una sonrisa al igual que el me regalaba una a mi. Depuse de decirme esas bellas palabras me dio un besos muy a pasional

-Oigan ustedes dos no se olviden que estamos todos aquí presentes – dijo Benjamín

Yo le tire un cojín por interrumpir pero para mi mala puntería no le cayó a Benjamín sino a Kevin

-Auch!!!! Bella en tantos años que llevamos siendo amigos, hasta hora sigues teniendo mala puntería - me separe de James y le pedí disculpas

-Discúlpame Kevin no fue para ti fue para el idiota que esta a tu costado – me pare del regazo de James me acerqué a el y le di un beso en la mejilla a Kevin

- Si te vas a disculpar así entonces puedes tirarme todos lo cojines que quieras – le regale una sonrisa pero vero le tiro un cojín en la cabezota por estar coqueteando con migo

-Auch ¡!! creo que esto se va a volver costumbre pero esta divertido ver como le tiran cojinazos a Kevin por sus metidas de pata- se comenzó a carcajear Esteban por su comentario

Kevin se acerco a su novia –amor sabes que tu eres la única pero no vas a negar que sus besos no se pueden despreciar sabes que así nomás no la dejan hacer eso, porque la tienen bien controlada – vero se comenzó a reír de su comentario que hizo de mi porque sabia que era verdad

Como a James ni a mi nos gusto su comentario le tiramos un cojín cada unos

-Ay- se comenzó a sobar la cabeza – oigan que están haciendo competencia a ver quien le tira mas cojines a Kevin o que – dijo el aludido

-esto si que me esta gustando yo tambien quiero jugar – dijo Esteban

-Se puede saber quien esta ganando- pregunto Ariana con tono sarcástico

-Ummm…………….déjame pensar cuenta el almohadazo que tiro Bella al principio; si es así va ganando Bella – Manuel le siguió el juego a Ariana

-Amor si no quieres más cojinasos será mejor que te calles – y le dio un beso

-Si yo fuera tu le aria caso – le dijo James que me jalo de nuevo a su regazo.

Estuvimos un rato mas conversando esperando que llegue la gente, a los 10 minutos tocaron el timbre, Juliet atendió la puerta en tan solo 1 minuto tenia en mi sala a todo el instituto, toda mi casa estaba abarrotada de estudiantes bailando, tomando .Barios de ellos me saco a bailar pero no pude porque James me seguía portados lados y el que se me a cercaba lo mandaba a volar lejos de mi.

Toda la fiesta estuvimos con los chicos tomando y bailado en todo momento el me tenia por la cintura, en la fiesta hubo un momento donde pusieron la cancion Low de Florida ft En esta ocasión yo fui quien lo saco a bailar, nos fuimos a donde estaban todos bailando, James se coloco detrás mió poniendo sus manos en mi cadera moviéndolas lento y sexy me presiono contra su pecho y nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música , bajaba lentamente y subía.

Cuando acabo James so se despego de mi, a cerco sus labios hasta mi oreja, su respiración me izo temblar un poco

-Bebe estas que ardes, estos movimientos son nuevos – después de decirme eso me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja me despegue de el lo mas rápido que pude se lo que quiere perro todavía no estoy preparada para tener relaciones con el.

Me retire de la pista dejando parado a el solo, me dirigí donde estaban las chicas con los chicos, me estaba acercando a ellos cuando James me tomo de la cintura y me dijo

-No te molestes amor es solo que ese baile me a dejado queriendo mas- me lo dijo muy cerca de mi oreja

-James todavía no estoy preparada para entregarme

- Amor no te preocupes por eso yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites – dejo de cogerme la cintura para seguir a donde se encontraban las chicas

Me quede un rato parada ay donde me dejo su actitud era muy extraña porque ahora tan compresivo, si nunca lo fue menos con esto que le pasara tendrá a otra que le de lo que yo le quiero dar, si lo tiene o no que la aproveché bien porque yo no me voy a entregar a el sino estoy lista.

-Bella, Bella, Bella……- ese llamado me saco de mis pensamientos, todos me llamaban para que fuera con ellos camine hasta donde estaban cuando me percate me di con la sorpresa de que en el circulo no estaba James ni Benjamín

-Chicas y james

-Se fue a traer más tragos

-Bella estuviste fantástica con esos movimientos – dijo katt toda entusiasmada, tanto que la brillaban los ojitos de felicidad

-Si Bella estuviste tan sensual que al pobre de James lo dejaste aturdido –me reí a su contario acerca de James

- Bella tienes que enseñarnos tus movimientos – dijo Maria

- Chicas gracias por los halagos pero son algunos movimientos que ustedes me han enseñado pero mejorados – nos reímos todos Manuel Esteban y Kevin no me di cuenta que tambien estaban escuchando hasta que escuche sus penetrantes risas

-Bella estuviste esplendida nunca te vimos bailar así

- Pero ahora ya los vistes cuando quieras te enseño a ti tambien – Kevin me siguió con el juego

-Que Bella me quiere ver muerto, James me dejaría como puré

-Claro que no ¡!!!!! …………. Todavía que me ofrezco a enseñarte pe pones excusas - me hice la ofendida

-Y a bella enséñame tus pasos pero si mañana no voy a despedirte al aeropuerto ¿quiere decir que estoy 3 metro bajo tierra?

- Sabes que ¡! Ya no quiero enseñarte por desmoron ya se me quitaron las ganas- hice como si estuviera enfadada con el le di la espalda para que sintiera mi desprecio; ya volteada me comencé a carcajear por lo bajo por mi escenita tan pobre, las chicas, Manuel y Esteban tambien se me unieron

-Pero cariño no te molestes te prometo que a la próxima no me voy a poner difícil – me puse seria de nuevo y me volteé para darle la cara

-Te prometo que no me va a preocupar te me estés engañando con otro, te perdono por eso cariño. Se puso de rodillas y me agarró de la mano; todos que estaban seca nos comenzó a mirar y nuestros queridos amigos se estaban matando de la risa por lo que estaba asiendo y por lo roja que me había puesto – cariño tambien te prometo que no te voy hacer disgustar por mis babosadas

- Esta bien te perdono por esta vez pero a la próxima te mando de regreso con tu madre -se paro y todos nos comenzamos a reír los que estaban mirando nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos

No me había dado cuenta que James y benjamín se nos había reunido otra vez, James me todo por la cintura y me alcanzó una lata de cerveza

-Se puede saber de que se ríen _ preguntaron los dos

Como yo no le podía responder Ari les contó toda la escenita que se habían perdido de Kevin y de mi

-Si los hubieras visto parecían una pareja de casados- dijo Manuel

-pero la mejor parte fue cuando Kevin se arrodillo y le dijo que la disculpaba por estar engañándolo con otro – nos comenzamos a reír de lo que dijo Vero

-Pero la mejor parte fue cuando Bella se puso roja cuando todos la comenzaron a mirar - y de nuevo las risas

-Kevin tiene la culpa por llevar este teatro tan lejos

- En mi defensa Bella lo actuaste tan bien que hiciste que yo no quiera quedarme atrás - que defensa tan pobre

-Bella tiene razón hasta yo me la creí – dijo Esteban

-Amor es que tu eres una actriz de primera haces que todos caigamos a tus pies

-Si claro!!!! Es solo que Kevin lleva a los extremos las actuaciones que tenemos – cuando dije eso Kevin se acercó mas a mi y me dijo

-Cariño me ofendes como vas a creer eso de mi yo a los extremos nunca sabes que todo lo que hago es por ti

-Kevin cariño deja de hacer eso que vas a ser que haga que esa chica de aya te persiga por toda la noche que vas a tener que suplicarme que te esconda en un sótano lleno de serpientes cascabel antes que estar con esa chica – el se voltio para ver a la chica y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de mi

-Cariño porque estas tan agresiva dime que te han hecho que yo mismo lo encierro en el sótano que tienes preparado para mi – se comenzó a reír

Yo solo lo mire para que sepa que si sigue con el jueguito iba a cumplir mi amenaza de entregarlo a esa chica que la verdad era que esa chica era la mas láser de muestro instituto y no le iva a gustar que lo vean con ella y aparte que era muy melosa y no lo iva a dejar tranquilo en toda la noche

-Será mejor que te calles si no quieres irte con esa chica toda la noche - james me conocía muy bien sabia que siempre cumplo mis amenazas

Toda la noche prosiguió así hablando del espectáculo que hicimos, riéndonos de las tonterías que decían Manu y Kevin, de sus payasadas o cuando, a Kevin se le ocurría seguir con el juego y yo le seguía.

Las horas se pasaron rapidísimo conversando, bailando, tomando, que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que Juliet se me acercó y me dijo que ya iva a ser las 6 de la mañana que ya era hora de que todos se vayan antes de que venga Rene pero eso fue demasiado tarde porque Rene estaba enfrente mió con una cara que parecía que me iva a matar cuando se fueran todos

Me quede helada cuando la vi ay eso no estaba en mis planes ya fui las chicas me miraban con cara de preocupación, los chicos no sabia que estaba pasando a ellos no le habíamos contado ese pequeño detalle

-Isabella quiero a esta gente fuera de mi casa en 5 minutos antes de que llame a la policía

-No es necesario llegar a eso yo me encargo

-Espero que si y tu Juliet sígueme – se fue con Juliet al segundo piso

Manu, Benja, Esteban, James, Kevin, Ari, Vero, Maria, y katt me ayudaron a sacar a todo los chicos del instituto que había ido a mi casa.

Todos se retiraron menos los chicos que me ayudaron a limpiar las casas del basurero que habian dejado; latas de cerveza, vasos, botella y muchas cosas mas mientras que las chicas y yo recogíamos y limpiábamos los chicos acomodaban todos los muebles en su sitio

Nos demoramos mas de una hora para limpiar cada pequeño espacio de la casa hasta que por fin terminamos caímos rendidos en los sillones, a los segundos baja Rene para comprobar que todo este limpio me pare para hacerle frente, ella camino hasta donde estaba y no vi venir lo que izó le tiro un cacheta don que izo que me cayera al piso por la gran fuerza que puso

-Bella – era James que me sacaba los cabellos que me cubrían la cara saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo me comenzó a limpiar la sangre que tenia en el labio pero Rene no dijo nada hasta que James me ayudo a pararme y la pude mirar a los ojos llenos de furia

-Esta es la última vez que me pones una mano encima – cuando le dije eso se enfureció más que me iba a tirar otro pero James pudo coger la mano antes que impactara en mi rostro

-Tu no te metas este es problema mió y de Isabella

-No señora tambien es problema mió no voy a dejar que le ponga otra encima a Bella – Rene no dijo nada dirigió su mirada de nuevo a mi

-Isabella esta vez se te a pasado la mano, y mucho yo que pensaba en dejar que solo termines el semestre aya en Forks pero me doy cuenta que no hay remedio con tigo y te vas a quedar indefinidamente a ya – yo solo la mire

-Crees porque tu lo dices me voy a quedar para siempre atorada en ese pueblo estas muy equivocada - tenia ganas de pegarme otra vez pero se calmo

-No me retes Isabella si sigues así ahora mismo te vas a un colegí de internada

-Eso es mucho mejor que estar aquí con tigo o mejor dicho sola en esta casa pero no te preocupes que no tengo intenciones de quedarme me voy a Forks pero si te digo que voy a regresar pero no para quedarme a vivir en tu casa -me miro furiosa

-Si tanto quieres irte te puedes ir ahora mismo llamo al aeropuerto para que cambien el Horacio del pasaje y te vas en el primer avión que salva en las próximas horas

-Prefiero estar en el aeropuerto esperando que estar aquí con tigo

-Si eso es lo que quiere Isabella eso es lo que vas a obtener

-Si eso es lo que quiero pero no te preocupes que yo misma voy a cambiar el pasaje y tampoco te preocupes en llevarme mis amigos y mi novio lo van a ser gracias por las molestias que te has tomado – cuando dije eso Rene se retito a su habitación

Me voltee a ver a los demás estaban todos perplejos por lo que había pasado, mire a James que me abrazo muy fuerte para darme consuelo pero no necesitaba con suelo lo que quería era salir de ay

-Bella ya te quiere ir

-Si, James me puedes llevar al aeropuerto por favor

-Amor eso no es necesario pedirlo ahora mismo nos vamos – lo abrace d e nuevo

Me separe de el y las chicas ya estaban paradas a mi costado se acercaron mas a mi lado y me abrazaron

-Bells estas bien

- Si chicas no se preocupen – se separaron para mirarme y les regale una sonrisa y ella tambien me regalaron una tambien pero esa alegría que querría transmitir no llego a sus ojos

Sus ojos demostraban la tristeza y la preocupación que tenían a mí, me volteé a los chicos que estaban tambien presentes en el espectáculo que izó Rene tambien me regalaron una sonrisa.

-Chicos hágame un gran favor pueden acompañarme a bajar las maletas que están en mi habitación

- SI Bella vamos – dijo Esteban muy amablemente respondiendo por todos

Me acompañaron a mi cuarto que estaba en la segunda planta hay se encontraban mis maletas y un poco de ropa que había dejado en sima de la cama.

Manu, Esteban, Kevin y Benja se encargaron de bajar las maletas al primer piso , James se quedo con migo en la habitación

-Bella porque no me dijiste que Rene no sabia nada de la fiesta que habías organizado

-Se me olvido contarte, pero es que ese detalle no estaba en mis planes

- Entonces que estaba en tus planes me puedes decir

- Te lo voy a decir pero te puedes voltear para que me pueda cambiar – izó caso a lo que le pedí y se voltio mirando a la puerta

- Todo estaba bien calculado se supone que Rene iva a venir hoy a las 9 a llevarme al aeropuerto, a esa hora ya todo iva estar limpio y a reglado. No se iba a enterar de nada pero no esta va en mis planes que viniera antes de lo esperado

Mi entras le contaba todo lo que había planeado que a la final no sirvió de nada porque Rene se adelanto a mis planes, me quite el vestido, que llevaba puesto en la fiesta y me puse unos jeans pitillos a la cadera, un polo blanco y una casaca de cuero acharolado que me llegaba arriba de las caderas y nos tacones acharolados.

-Y puedes voltearte

-Bella de todas maneras no has debido hacerla vistes que todo no estaba muy bien planeado por Rene no llego a la hora que tu creías que iva a venir – mientras que el hablaba .no me reprendía como si fuera mi padres, agarré un poco de maquillaje para cubrir el golpe que tenia al costado del labio.

-James te puedes relajar ya paso – se acercó a mi, con una cara de tristeza

-Si ya paso pero nunca me voy a olvidar que te puso una mano en sima y yo no pude hacer nada por detenerlo - en sus ojos se notaba esa frustración que sentía porque no lo pudo impedir. Puse una mano en su mejilla

- Pero lo que cuenta es que estuviste presente para apoyarme y impedir otras levantadas de mano de Rene – me dio un beso en los labios

-Vamos que todos nos están esperando abajo - nos agarramos de la mano y nos fuimos a la sala, donde se encontraban todos mis maletas ya estaban en los coches, solo me faltaba despedirme de Juliet que estaba parada en la puerta esperando que bajara para despedirse me hacer que a ella

-juliet te voy a extrañar mucho- nos dimos un fuerte abraso – Yo tambien te voy a extrañar mucho niña –

- Juliet tienes mi número y de todas las chicas cualquier cosa me llamas a mí o a ellas que a la primera estaremos aquí para ti

-Si Juliet porque Bella se va no quiere decir que nos olvidemos de ti cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos ay para ti – dijo Aria

-Ya vez nos tienes a todas a tu disposición- las chicas se acercaron y nos dimos un fuerte abraso en grupo

- Gracias a todas pero niña ya te tienes que ir

-Si Juliet siempre voy a estar en contacto con tigo – le di otro abraso – chau juliet te quiero mucho

Mi entras me despedía de mi nana las chicas y los chicos ya me esperaban a fuera para irnos

-Niña no te vas a despedir de la señora

-No!!!

-Ay niña

-Nada de ay ¡!!...........chau te llamo cuando llegue

- Si mi niña, cuídate que tengas un bonito viaje

Después de esa despedida tan emocional nos subimos a los coches y nos fuimos a aeropuerto de Londres

Cuando llegamos me encargue de registrar las maletas y pagas en exceso de peso que tenían mis maletas cambie los boleto para dentro de una hora , el huelo no tenia escalas

Después de hacer los cambios respectivos con los chicos nos fuimos a tomar un poco de café a ver si eso me despegaba y algo para comer.

Estuvimos un rato conversando de muchas cosas, de los que iva hacer en Forks y lo que ella estaban planeando para hacer mas tarde tambien de lo que iban hablar los estudiantes de la fiesta del año , pero ni uno toco el tema de lo que había pasado en mi casa, con Rene….. La amena conversación termino cuando llamaron a los vuelos de Nueva york

Me acompañaron a embarcar el avión, ya era hora de despedirnos algo que no me gusta pero tenia que hacerlo a la primera que me hacer que fue Ari

chau Ari te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo tambien bella

Me hacer que a katt y le di un fuerte abraso

-bye katt tambien te voy a extrañar mucho en especial tus alocadas compras – lo dije sarcásticamente si me gusta ir de compras pero no con ella porque si es posible se quedaría a dormir a ay

-Yo tambien te voy a extrañar Bella aunque algunas veces te tenga que arrastrar por todas las tiendas pero igual te quiero – nos reímos al recordar esa situación tan embarazosa con esa risa se nos cayo unas lagrimas de tristeza

Y así me cerque a los demás las chicas ya estaban llorando los chicos me dieron palabras de aliento de que muy pronto nos veríamos, pero al que iva a extrañar mas iva a ser a Kevin a el lo veía como mi hermanito pequeño y por ultimo James que me atrapo por la cintura coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

- Preciosa te voy a extrañar muchísimo

- Yo tambien

- Pero cuando me den unos días de descanso voy a ir a Forks a visitarte me puse de puntitas y le di un beso largo y a pasional para que nunca me olvide

-Entonces esa es una promesa – le dije

-Si una promesa, voy a tratar cumplir esa promesa lo mas pronto posible – ahora fue el quien me dio un beso igual que el mió

-Ultima llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 12140 a Nueva York

-ya es hora que te vayas preciosa

-Si

Abrace por última vez a las chicas

-chicas cuando llegue les llamo – estaban tan triste para responderme sigue solo asistieron con la cabeza

Fui a la puerta de en barqueé y le enseñe mi boleto al que estaba en la puerta, pase por un pasillo hasta que entre al avión y comencé a buscar mi asiento estaba en la segunda fila, mi asiento estaba pegado a la ventana a mi costado se sentó un muchacho tendrá unos 20 mínimo me acomode en mi asiendo en sima de mi regazo puse mi bolso de donde saque mi ipod me lo coloque los audífonos y con eso me quede dormida en mi asiento ni cuenta me di a la hora que despegamos ……………

"**chicas mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en subir el capitulo, es solo que he estado muy ocupada pero les prometo que el otro capitulo no me voy a demorar tanto "**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi; si les guata comente el capitulo……………… **


	3. SoRpReSA OsItO !

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

BPOV

El viaje fue muy largo la mayoría del tiempo me quede dormida por lo que no pude dormir en toda la noche por todo el ajetreo de la fiesta y todo lo demás algo que no quiero recordar ahora voy a comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar y quiero comenzar desde cero.

La estancia en el avión se pudo sobre llevar por el compañero que me había tocado se llamaba Sebastián, tiene 19 años, alto, cabellos castaños y unos lindos ojos caramelos.

Me contó que esta llendo a Nueva York a visitar a sus padre que tiene leucemia; se lo detectaron hace unos meses.

Solo se queda unos semanas ese es el tiempo que le ha dado el instituto para que este con su padre en los últimos momento de su vida.

Cuando me lo contó me puse muy triste por el y por lo que debe de estar pasando. Yo tambien le conté un poco de mi vida en Forks y mi estancia en Londres.

Todo el camino estuvimos conversando, jugando tirándonos las almohadas, pasándonos músicas, videos, tambien me pasó su número para que siempre estemos en contacto. Sebastián es un chico muy agradable, y una compañía no sentir las 7 horas que pase sentada en el asiento del avión que la verdad no eran muy cómodos que digamos solo me paraba para ir al baño.

El viaje llego a su fin bajamos del avión, yo tenia que tomar otro vuelo a Washington, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y quedamos en ponernos en contacto. Ese momento vinieron a recogerlo su madre, Sebastián me la presento era una mujer muy guapa se parecía mucho a el, Raquel así se llamaba era muy amable, muy carismática.

Me despedí de Raquel acordando de que la visitaría antes de que Sebastián se vaya a Londres, le di un fuerte abrazo y me fui al avión antes de que me deje, ya no veía la hora de llegar a Forks a ver que cambiados estaban todos.

Me senté en mi sitio al costado de la ventana al costado mió se sentó un señor de unos 30 mas o menos no estoy segura, en todo el viaje estaba en su laptop yo me metí en el mundo de la música estaba tan metida en ella que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado alguien me comenzó a llamar.

-Señorita, señorita – me volteé a verla y me di con la sorpresa que no había nadie en el avión solo estábamos la aeromoza y yo

-Señorita se encuentra bien ya llegamos – me volvió a llamar pensó que me pasaba algo por lo que no le decía nada

-Si estoy bien solo un poco sorprendido que seamos las únicas en el avión solo es eso

-No se preocupe – después de ese gran distracción salí con la aeromoza a recoger mi equipaje

Unos señores que trabajan en el aeropuerto me ayudaron a colocar mis maletas en los carritos; ellos empujaron a la sala del aeropuerto donde comencé a buscar a mi padre o a Emi pero nada no los veía por ninguna parte hasta que alguien me abrazo por detrás me di la vuelta me di con la sorpresa que era charlie el que me había abrazado esta muy cambiado se veía mas viejo, con arrugas nuevas , tenia un feo bigote que antes no lo tenia eso le hacia ver mas viejo

Me le que mirándolo por un rato me había quedado en shock por ese cambio tan radical, el tambien me miro de pies a cabeza y se quedo con la boca abierta porque se había dado del gran cambio que yo tambien e dado de una pequeña niña a una adolescente .

-Bienvenida Bella mía – me dio un fuerte abrazo me quede muy sorprendida porque que yo recuerde Charlie no era tan efusivo – no sabes como te extrañado Bella

Le correspondí el abrazo –Yo tambien los e extrañado muchísimo – estuvimos un rato mas así hasta que Charlie dijo

-Ya es hora de irnos a la casa - Charlie me paso su brazo por los hombros y me condujo al auto los señores que llevaban los carritos con mi equipaje nos siguieron hasta el auto de Charlie

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento un carro de policía capto toda mi atención papa me llevo hasta el donde los señores muy ambles guardaron mi equipaje en la cajuela del auto y el la parte de atrás. Después que terminaron de guardar todo Charlie me abrió la puerta del carro de policía me a como de en la parte de adelante y el izó lo mismo, se a cómodo en su asiento y puso en marcha el coche.

Por un breve tiempo me metí en mis pensamientos no puede ser que llegue al pueblo en el carro de policía ay me va a dar cuando era pequeña me gustaba pero eso fue hace tiempo.

Yo estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de comodidades, a los lujos que tenía viviendo con Rene. Llegar en el carro de policía a donde voy a vivir hasta que me vaya a la universidad me va a matar social mente pero que voy a ser ya fue ya todo esta hecho solo ya no me voy a subir al carro tendré que hablar con la secretaria de Rene para que me mande mi coche un lindo coche un Jaguar xf plateado.

Charlie me saco de mis pensamientos

-Y como estuvo el viaje – se le notaba que estaba muy nervioso

- Muy largo pero se pudo sobre llevar, dime papa y Emmett poque no ha venido a recogerme

-Tenia un examen y después de eso tenia que practicar para el juego de unas horas ¿Qué? no te dijo del juego

-Si me comento del juego que había hoy pero no me comento nada que iva a jugar

-Seguro quería que sea una sorpresa

-Espero que sea eso porque sino no se que le voy a ser por ocultarme eso que es tan importante para el

-Bella cuéntame que tal Londres - me dijo Charlie muy entusiasmado por saber como era mi vida en Londres

-mmmmmm muy acogedora es un país muy bonito con muchos lugares donde salir a pasear un rato por la tarde o de noche – fue algo corto lo que le conté de Londres pero es que no quería acordarme de todo lo que hacia haya

-Veo que te gusto Londres espero que no te aburras en este pequeño pueblo

-No te preocupes papa ya encontrare una forma de no aburrirme – le regale una sonrisa ya vera este pueblo conocerá a Isabella

Charlie solo me observo parecía como si le hubiera dicho que iva a quemar la casa o no se pero tenia una cara, seguro Rene lo habrá puesto en sobre aviso.

-Papa dime a que hora es el juego de Emmett –

-¿Qué hora son? – me pregunto

-mmmmmm son las 6

-el juego comienza dentro de dos horas - ¡que ¡ falta solo una hora espero que ya lleguemos porque me quiero dar un baño y cambiarme de ropa para ir al juego a darle una sorpresa al osito

-Bella no te preocupes que ya llegamos falta unas calles

-Es muy lejos el instituto

- No, si quieres te puedo llegar – no, no ni que estuviera loca mmmmmm eso de loca algo

-No te preocupes papa tomo un taxi

-Esta bien Bella si así lo quieres – si así lo quiero.

Se estaba poniendo un poco triste tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo pero sin aceptar que me lleve, piensa Bella piensa

-Es que no quiero que te tomes la molestia de llevarme

-Bella para mi no es una molestia – Bella piensa eso no funciono

-Aparte de eso si voy a vivir acá tengo que aprender a movilizarme por el pueblo no crees – lo mire para ver su reacción

-Creo que tienes razón pero eso si con mucho cuidado

-Si no te preocupes lo tendré no creo que nadie se atreva a hacerme algo sabiendo quien es mi padre y mi hermano - Charlie solo sonrió a mi comentario

Después de lo que dije nos sumimos en un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo, en ese caso me iba a dar oportunidad en ver el paisaje no único que puedo decir de ello es que hay puro verde y marrón, todo lo que se podía ver era árboles hasta que volteamos y se pudo ver muchas casa en muchas manzanas pero siempre se podía ver la naturaleza de por medio.

El carro se aparco en una casa ni tan grande y tan chica, de color blanco, tenía un cobertizo con unas muebles de mimbre y una mesita que los acompañaba estaba muy bonita por fuera falta verla por dentro, a lo que me acordaba de ella la casa esta un poco vieja pero esta mas linda que antes.

-Bella ya llegamos –charlie me saco de mis pensamientos me voltee en mi asiento para estar frente a frente y decir lo que pensaba de la casa

-Esta muy bonita la casa tu la decoraste – se me entro una curiosidad por saber quien lo izo aunque sabia que el ni Emmi podían hacerlo tenia que preguntar y sacarme la espinita que tenia.

-mmmmmm la verdad que lo hizo Erica una vecina – ese me sonó muy raro, que la vecinita era tan amable que arregló la casa ni un niño de 5 años se la cree , en esta historia hay algo mas

Antes que le preguntara algo salio del coche lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a sacar mis maletas de la cajuela, una por una las fue metiendo a la casa, yo entre tras de el vi el lindo recibidor con un pequeño mueble donde se encontraba un tazón y unas velas en la pare se encontraba dos pequeños espejos.

Me seguí adentrando y pude ver una pequeña salita con tres mubles, una mesita de centro y un televisor; el comedor con algunas plantas, vitrina, la mesa que se encontraba al centro con 6 sillas, la cocina es pequeño pero muy acogedor, todo estaba muy bello no era la lujosa casa que tenia en Londres pero todo era muy a cogedor no se como explicarles lo que siento en estos momentos, ve volver a mi casa

-Hay Bella que has traído piedras pesan un montón casi me rompo la espalda - no me di cuenta que Charlie estaba detrás mió cuando voltee para verlo mis maletas ya no estaban en el recibidos seguro Charlie ya las dejo en mi habitación.

-Te gusto la casa - me pregunto Charlie muy nervioso por mi respuesta

- Si la casa esta muy bella nunca imagine que tenias tan buenos gustos en la decoración de una casa por que, que yo recuerde Rene nunca te dejo comprar un solo adorno siempre decía que tenias mal gusto – Charlie solo sonrió al recordar lo que decía Rene de sus gustos

-No como crees Bella que yo lo iba hacer a mi no me da la decoración como tu misma dices Rene era la que se encargaba de eso porque yo era un cero a la izquierda – yo solo pude reír a la gran verdad que decía el

-Y entonces si no fuiste tu y mucho menos Emmi porque el heredo esa parte de ti entonces quien fue? – por favor que no me diga que fue la tal Erica por sino me doy un tiro

-Bella ni uno de los dos lo hemos hecho la que izo todo esto fue Erica, ella remodelo la casa ase ya un año - hay no lo que me faltaba una vecinita entrometida pero no creo que sea una vecinita cualquiera debe querer algo con Charlie, tengo que averiguarlo

-¿Quién esa tal Erica? - cuando le pregunte se puso muy nervioso y esquivo la pregunta que le hice

-Bella no te vas a preparar para ir al juego se te va hacer tarde – dicho eso se fue a la sala y se puso a ver un partido de béisbol

-SI se me hace tarde pero no creas que se me va a olvidar quien esa Erica - si el no me lo decía lo iba a ser Emmi

-Bella deja de buscarle cinco pies al gato ya te dije que es una vecina muy amable que quiso ayudar solo es eso – si claro y que dedo quiere que me chupe, hasta que no lo averigüe no voy estar tranquila

Dicho eso subí las escaleras llegue a un corredor donde había 4 puertas, mi habitación era la del lado izquierda la primera puerta entre a mi habitación y con la sorpresa con la que me lleve mi cuarto lo habían arreglado

La cama estaba al lado izquierdo acompañada con un velados a cada lado, una cómoda, un escritorio con una repisa donde habían unos cuantos libros que había dejado con una velas y algunos adornos de bailarinas de valet que mi madre me compraba cuando esta pequeña el escritorio esta en la esquina del lado derecho, en la otra esquina se encontraba un sillón con una pequeña mesa de te, un closet y mi ventana que daba al jardín.

Mis maletas ya estaban en mi habitación abrí una por una para ver que me iba a poner par ir a ver a Emmi jugar; escogí un bello bibiri blanco, que del busto para abajo la tela era transparenté, con un Pequeño laso que lo adornaba a ese polo, lo acompañe Con unos jeans a la cadera de color.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa que había separado, al vestuario lo acompaño unas botas blancas, un bolero de jeans que hacia juego con el pantalón, antes de irme coji mi cartera donde metí mi celu donde llame a una pequeñísima agencia de taxis en cargue que mandaran uno a la casa del capitán de la policía, después de eso guarde mi billetera y un poco de maquillaje.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido que casi me caigo, porque el taxi estaría en 5 minutos en la puerta de mi casa. Charlie cuando escucho que baje voltio a verme, cuando lo izo puso una cara de asombro me estaba preocupando porque no me decía nada solo se había quedado hay paralizado con la boca abierta

-Charlie te encuentra bien –sacudió un poco la cabeza como para salir en el shock se encontraba

-Si, Bella estoy bien; me puedes decir donde vas vestida así tu estas muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar salir de la casa vestida de esa manera - hay lo que me faltaba el drama del padre protector que no le gusta que su hija muestre un poco de piel .

-Charlie no me voy a cambiar ya se me hace tarde para el juego y que tiene de malo mi ropa Rene nunca me dijo nada por ella – si pues porque casi nunca estaba pero las pocas veces que me vio nunca dijo nada

-Bella querida enserio quieres que te conteste acaso no te has visto en un espejo ese polo deja mucho que desear y a donde vas esta lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas

-Charlie si eso es lo que te preocupa no va a pasar nada cuando se enteren quien es mi hermano y mi padre no van a querer ni acercarse.

-Igual quiero que te vayas a cambiar, ahora mismo Isabella y no quiero repetirlo otra vez – me miro muy molesto estaba hablando enserio pero yo tambien no me iva a ir a cambiar y para mi buena suerte el taxi que encargue ya había llegado en mi búsqueda.

-Charlie ya me voy no te preocupes voy a estar con Emmett, chau- dicho eso Salí de la casa casi corriendo, a lo lejos pude escuchar los gritos de Charlie

-Bella, Bella, Bella……………….ven en este momento – ya estaba parado en la puerta gritando mi nombre pero no me de tuve me fui a carro y antes de meterme me despedí de nuevo

-Bye papa nos vemos más tarde no te moleste no me va a pasar nada

-Bella ven en este instante – no le hice caso y entre al taxi le indique al chofer que me llevara al instituto de Forks, Charlie estaba que echaba humo espero que en el tiempo que no este se calme espero que no llame a Emmi y le diga que estoy llendo porque me malograría mis planes de darle una sorpresa

El seños manejaba un poco lento parecía tortuga al paso que íbamos llegaría mañana al instituto si que decidí bajarme antes

-Aquí me quedo gracias – le pagué y antes de irme me dijo

- Hasta luego señorita espero que disfrute el juego – me dijo el señor que me trajo

- Gracias pero creo que en parte lo voy a disfrutar - le dije al buen hombre que se quedo muy sorprendí a mi respuesta

- ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Es que no entiendo nada de este juego, pero lo voy a disfrutar porque mi hermano juega en el equipo

-Entonces hay una gran razón para que venga a ver el juego pero seguro encontrara un chico que le pueda explicar el juego – me agrado el señor pero ya tenia que irme

-Si gracias pero ya me tengo que ir hasta pronto que le vaya muy bien – me despedí y me baje del vehiculo

- Gracias y a usted tambien a dios

Camine y unos chicos del instituto comenzaban a silbarme yo no les hice caso pero, justo a unos pasos se encontraban dos chicas me acerque a ellas, pero note que estaban en una conversación tan amena que decidí no preguntarles pero unas de ellas se dio cuenta de mi presencia, la chica me sonrió como para darme ánimos y les preguntara mi inquietud

-Chicas disculpen pero saben donde va a jugar el equipo de fútbol estoy un poco perdida – la bajita castañita se voltio y me miro de pies a cabeza y luego se fijo en mi y me regalo una sonrisa

-Si claro que sabemos nosotras tambien nos dijimos allí si quieres podemos ir juntas – esta chica si que era muy amable claro que aceptaría así me sacaría un peso de encima

-Les agradecería muchísimo que me acompañaran no me perdería de una vez por todas llegaría al dichoso – la muchacha flaquita de cabellos de color negro se acercó a mi y me estiro la mano

-Hola yo me llamo Ángela y ella es Jessica – la chica que correspondía al nombre de Jessica se a seco y tambien me dio la mano no estoy segura pero creo que las conozco pero no estoy 100% segura han pasado ya 7 años

-Hola como dijo Ángela yo soy Jessica es un gusto conocerte…… - me olvide de presentarme

-Un gusto conocerte Jessica y a ti tambien Ángela me llamo Isabella Swan pero difamen Bella - las dos chica se miraron y se sonrieron y Lugo me miraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lo que solo pude decir fue

-¿Qué?

-Bella no te acuerdas de nosotras fuimos amigas desde pequeñas hasta que te fuiste a Londres - me puse muy feliz entonces si eran ellas las abrase muy fuerte a la dos

-Si las recuerdo, no estaba segura si eran ustedes a pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que estuve con ustedes

-Y cuando has llegado?- me separe de ellas para verlas mejor

-Hace unas horas

-¿Cuéntanos Bella que tal es Londres? –me pregunto Jessica cuando lo iva a ser Ángela hablo

-Que te parece Bella si nos cuentas en el camino, ya estamos retrasadas para el juego

-Si me parece bien

En el camino les conté de mi estancia en Londres y lo bella que es; ellas tambien me contaron todo lo que me había perdido me contaron que hace tres años se habían mudado dos familias al pueblo los Cullen y Hale y hace un año una chica que se llamaba Lauren, me contaron un poco del pesado de Mike, Tayler y Eric.

Nos me timos tanto a la conversación que ya habíamos llegado a donde jugaría Emmett, entramos al estadio, estaba lleno, comenzamos a buscar sitios vacíos; encontramos un lugar en la 4 fila, cuando comenzamos a subir me percate de dos chicas una rubia despampanante que parecía una TOP model , al costado de ella se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos negros corto en puntas, a primera vista parecía un duende pero era igual de hermosa que la rubia , las dos me observaron a la hora que me senté en la misma fila que estaban sentadas ellas, entre ellas y yo había una separación de 3 personas .

Me concentre en el partido que ya había comenzado, con comencé a buscar a la persona que había venido a ver Emmi vía a todos los jugadores pero no vi esos ojos marrones que tenia de pequeño.

Hasta que un muchacho metió un gol, punto, una canasta, hay no se no estoy muy familiarizada. Le pregunte a Ángela quien era el muchacho

-Ángela quien ese el chico que acaba de el gol – Ángela se comenzó a reír a mi comentario

-Bella no es un gol, es punto te estas equivocando de juego; el gol se mete en el soccer y punto en fútbol americano

-Yo no se mucho de estas cosa, pero quien es el chico – le pregunte de nuevo

-Es Emmett, Bella- cuando dijo eso una sonrisa ocupo mi rostro era tan alto, como había cambiado en todos estos años, las fotos que me mando hace mucho no le favorecían

Se acerco un poco a la tribuna y señalo a la rubia que el punto que había metido se lo dedicaba para ella, en eso su mirada se engancho con la mía, le regale una sonrisa y un beso volado. El se extraño mucho con lo que hice, seguro que todavía no me reconoce ¿Que e cambiado tanto de la ultima vez que le mande unas fotos? Seguro, las últimas fotos que le envié fue hace 2 años. Emmett regreso a la cancha, en eso dos chicos se le acercaron hablaron un rato.

Como no me había reconocido lo voy hacer como si fuera una admiradora muy efusiva, que siente mucho amor por el, va hacer muy divertido.

Emmi seguía hablando con los dos chicos que se le acercaron, los tres se voltearon a mirarme le guiñe el ojo toda seductora, cuando hice eso Emmi se quedo paralizado, los dos lo jalaron y se fueron a jugar; cuando voltee Ángela y Jessica estaban que se mataban de la risa, yo toda inocente les pregunte que les pasaba y la que me contesto fue Jessica

-Bella no te hagas que no hemos dado cuenta de lo tratas de hacer pobre Emmett pero me gusta tu forma de torturarlo porque al parecer no se a dado cuenta de quien eres – me senté mirando a Jessica Dándole la espalda al muchacho

-Estoy un poco aburrida y quise buscar una forma de divertirme y Emmi fue lo único encontré - Ángela comenzó a observa algo a mis espaldas mientras yo conversaba con Jessica, y me miro y me dijo

- Bella creo que este jueguito te va a costar caro porque la rubia que esta detrás de ti es la novia de tu hermano y esta muy molesta por lo que has hecho tu todavía no la conoces pero es muy celosa si que te recomiendo que mejor vayas y le expliques quien eres antes de que te deje calva - ¿QUE? Ella es la tal Rose la novia de Emmett

-Te agradezco Ángela por tu consejo pero esto se pone mas divertido cada vez y no pienso echarlo a perder quiero ver como va a reaccionar Rose cuando se entere quien soy –me voltee vi a Rose que estaba que hachando huma

Seguí viendo el partido siempre le mandaba besos volado o le guiñaba el ojo. Hasta que el ultimo punto lo metió el y Rose y la bajita que supongo que era Alice Cullen salieron corriendo al campo a abrasar a los dos chicos que estaba hablando mi hermano hace un buen rato.

Después de toda esa demostración de amor todos los jugadores se fueron a los vestuarios, ya era hora de hacer mi entrada triunfal, pero tendrían que ayudarme Ángela y Jessica.

-Chicas me tiene que ayudar pero antes de contarles mi plan tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que regrese Rose y Alice – asistieron y salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos de hay sin que se dieran cuenta

Ya fuera del estadio les conté mi plan y la sorpresa que le quería dar a Emmi. Les pedí que me dijeran donde quedaban los vestidores de los jugadores. Me lo dijeron tan bien que llegue sin ningún inconveniente tuve la gran suerte de que Rose y Alice no estudian hay a fuera esperando que salieran los chicos. Tome un poco de aire antes de entrar en ese lugar donde hay un monto de chicos cambiando se. Tu puedes Bella

Lo hice abrí esa puerta y entre a ese lugar, camine despacio comencé a buscarlo pero para mi buena suerte nadie estaba desnudo y no vi cosas no deseables, los chicos comenzaron a silbar y gritar

-Una chica en los vestidores - me puse un poco roja los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para acercase y mirar a la chica atrevida que entro a los vestidores de los chicos unos de ellos se acerco y me dijo

-Hola preciosa yo me llamo Peter, en que te puedo ayudar, son un chico que te puede satisfacer mas de lo que tu piensas si me espera a que termine que puedo llevar a un lugar mas privado – me dio risa su comentario ni me ofendió me lo han insinuado tantas veces que eso era lo único que me causaba, lo mire de pies a cabeza no estaba tan mal pero ya tenia novio nunca me metería como uno como el.

-Preciosa puedes mirar todo lo que quieras que todo esto es para ti – ya era suficiente no podía perder el tiempo con el ya quería darle la sorpresa a Emmi- me le acerque un poco a el y le dije toda seductora.

-Peter para lo único que me puedes hacer útil es para….-le pase un dedo por su tórax el tembló por el contacto me estaba divirtiendo - es… - los chicos que se encontraban al costado de nosotros estaban esperando que termine de decir pero me aleje de el y le dije – a encontrar Emmett Swan solo a eso me puedes ayudar

Todos se mataron de la risa pensado que los dotes de seductor le funcionaria con migo pero el seducido fue el yo tampoco me pude aguantar reírme, se molesto y me dijo que estaba al final de los casilleros se izo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Camine hasta que por fin lo encontré estaba conversando con dos chicos que seguro serian Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se voltearon y para mi buena suerte ya estaban cambiados.

-Tus eres la chica que estaba en el partido mandándome todas esa indirectas- me dijo Emmett

-Si, yo soy es solo que estas tan guapo y no quería perder la oportunidad de expresarlo – me voy a matar de la risa por todo lo que le estoy diciendo Emmett se acerco un poco a mi para verme mejor pero uno de ellos lo interrumpió

-Emmett ya nos tenemos que ir deja este jueguito tan estupido no te das cuenta que esta señorita esta loca, y si Rose se entera que estas con ella acá lo que te va esperar – dijo el chico de los pelos cobrizos y ojos verdes no le dije nada solo lo ignore

-Emi no puedo cree que me hayas olvidado tan rápido yo pensé que era importante para ti pero ya me estoy dando cuanta que no es así – dije con un puchero el me miro a los ojos y me regalo una sonrisa

-Perdóname pero ya me acorde es solo que han pasado 7 años…- cuando iva a decir algo mas el otro muchacho lo interrumpió

- Que estas diciendo Emmett como que a pasado 7 años - pregunto el chico rubio

Emmett no le respondió solo se acerco a mi me dio un fuerte abrazo mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Su abrazo Fue Tan fuerte que no podía respirar tuve que decirle que me baje

-Emmett bájame que no puedo respirar

-Lo siento Bella

- Perdóname Bella por no irte a recoger al aeropuerto es solo que no pude tenia un examen y luego teníamos que venir a practica antes del partido

-No te preocupes Emmi yo te entiendo pero lo que me molesta es que no me hayas dicho que ibas a jugar – me cruce de brazos

-Perdóname pero no había caso que te lo dijera porque nunca estarías aquí para verme entonces no lo vi necesario – se puso un poco triste

-Si creo que tienes razón pero no te preocupes que voy a ver todo tus juegos ahora en adelante - Emmi se extraño a mi comentario

-¿Por qué dices eso Bella? Lo que yo tenia entendido era que te ibas a quedar solo un tiempo en Forks y de hay te regresarías a Londres – estaba muy confundido parece que Rene no ha llamado todavía para darles la noticia seguro eso me toca a mi

- Solo hubo un cambio de planes me voy a quedar a vivir aquí con ustedes hasta que me haya a la universidad - Emmett no se tragaba eso de que a ultima hora hubo un cambio de planes no es tan tonto

-Bella dime que a pasado porque mama a cambiado de opinión que es lo que has hecho – me miro seria mente

-Nada Emmett pero si quieres saberlo te lo contare pero en otro lugar

- Esta bien Bella

-Emmi no me vas a presentar a tus amigos – se voltio y los miro ellos todavía seguían en shock

-SI, Bella el es Jasper hale el hermano de Rose – le estire mi mano el la tomo y dijo – Es un gusto conocerte por fin Bella Emmett nos a hablado mucho de ti

-Espero cosas buenas – le dije y el se rió

- Nos a contado cosas buenas pero tambien todas tus travesuras que hacías haya en Londres – yo solo sonreí

-Y el es Edward Cullen el es hermano de Alice novia de Jasper – le estire mi mano como saludo – Es un gusto conocerte Bella y perdona por lo de loca - es tan lindo este chico cuando toque su piel me paso una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo solté su mano y me aleje un poco de ellos

-Por fin los conozco Emmett me a contado tanto de ustedes que ya quería conocerlos pero recién se me da la oportunidad

-Bella tienes que contarme todo lo que has vivido en Londres pero este no es un buen lugar para hacerlo vamos buscar a las chicas y nos vamos a un lugar a celebrar que hemos ganado y que ya estas acá – dijo Emmett muy feliz pero eso de las chicas tendría que decirle algo a Emmett

- Emmett antes de que Rose me vea con tigo tendrías que explicarle que la chica que estaba en el partido coqueteándote es tu hermana porque a la primera que me vea va querer matarme

- Ha si me olvidaba de eso Rose debe estar que la comen los celos y si te ve va a querer matarte hay Bella en lo que me has metido – le sonreí

-Osito yo se que tu lo puedes arreglar todo esto – cuando dije eso jasper y Edward se comenzaron a reír

-Bella porque le dices a Emmett osito – me pregunto Jasper antes que le respondiera el contesto

-Una larga historia que Bella no contar – me dijo muy seria mente, esa historia era muy vergonzosa para estar contándola pero algún día lo aria

-Lo que tú digas osito

Salimos de los vestidores jasper y Edward estaban atrás de nosotros Emmett me había agarrado por la cintura ninguno de los jugadores dijo nada solo nos miraron cuando. Me alegre cuando ya no estamos a ya dentro pero si me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Rose y Alice afuera de loas vestidores casi me da algo cuando la vi hay tenia los ojos envenenados por los celos

Pero yo la entiendo ver a mi novio abrasa a otra chica por la cintura me pondría histérica………………..

JENNY:

Hola chicas de nuevo estoy aquí con otro capitulo espero que les guste como a mi.

Espero que lo sigan leyendo y comente si les gusto o si es lo contrario, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan del capitulo…………

Bye chicas

-


	4. EsO Si dOlIo ! Y mUcHo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

BPOV

Cuando estábamos salir de los vestidores de los chicos yo estaba paralizada, por afrente a nosotros se encontraba Rose y Alice recostadas en la pared esperando que salieran los chicos.

Rose estaba furiosa pero se puso mas cuando vio a Emmett agarrándome por la cintura; el tarado de mi hermano estaba tan feliz por presentarme a su novia que se olvido de decir quien era antes de que todo se hiciera una confusión – Yo y mis grandes ideas, en el lió que me he metido

Emmett dejo de cogerme para salir disparada abrasar a Rose; estaba tan furiosa que no correspondió el abrazo que le dio Emmi, solo me miraba con unos ojos llenos de furia, de odio.

Emmi se dio cuenta del humos de perros que llevaba su novia, se separo un poco de ella para mirarla pero solo me miraba a mi Emmi voltio para ver lo que miraba y era yo.

La que se llevo el premio de su odio, Emmi nos miro un rato después de un rato se acordó lo que tenia que decirle a Rose cuando la viera el muy tonto se había olvidado algo tan esencial para que estuviera viva.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza hay fue cuando note que Jasper ya estaba con Alice y ella me sonreía seguro Jasper ya le había dicho y por ultimo Edward que estaba a mi lado protegiéndome de algo que se venia.

-OH! Se me había olvidado- todos lo miramos

-Emmett y sus lagunas mentales – dijo Jasper tenia razón en esta situación se le ocurre olvidarse de las cosas

-¿Quiero que en este maldito instante me digas quien es la mujerzuela que te has estado abrazando Emmett – se voltio a el exigiendo una respuesta de parte de el

¿Qué me dijo? Creo que no escuchado bien me dijo mujerzuela – Bella respira no puedes hacer un espectáculo aquí es tu primer día en el dichoso pueblo y no puedes armar peleas – pero eso si me lo vuelve a decir de nuevo la voy a matar

-Rose no le digas así no la conoces para tildarla de esa manera te aconsejo que te calmes antes que cometas una locura – le dijo Edward al que le hizo muy poco caso, lo miro y se volvió a Emmett

-No me digas que me estas sacando la vuelta con esta –se voltio y me miro de pies a cabeza –amor creo que tus gustos están decayendo de donde sacaste a la niña y se ve plata pero seguro su ropa es de segunda mano porque no creo que sea original - Emmi se había quedado mudo pobre y todo por mi culpa

Su noviecita si que tiene la lengua muy afilada, pero de marcas la pobre no sabe nada porque a simple vista se nota que es original. Mi hermano esta seguro que esta es su novia, no se la habrán cambiado por otra - Hay no, seguro es una impostora ¡No nos atacan seres de otro planeta! – Eso pasa cuando dejas fluir la imaginación, me afecta parar con Emmett

- Rose…- Dijo Alice

- Rose cálmate todo esto tiene una explicación – dijo Jazz calmando a su hermana

-No me digas que me calme mira este me esta engañando con esta ramera y tu me pides que me calme Jazz si me quisieras no dirías eso me apoyarías a matar a esta mujercita – Jasper le dolió sus palabras

-Rose no sabes lo que dices si no te quisiera dejaría que hagas lo que quisieras, pero no lo hago porque te quiero y se que te arrepentirás de las acciones que puedes cometer cuando estas con la cabeza caliente - Jasper miraba a los ojos a su gemelis, ella asintió con la cabeza aceptando que el tenia la razón de tolo lo que dijo

-Lo siento Jasper por lo que dije

-No hay nada que disculpar Rose yo te entiendo pero escucha lo que te tienen que decir - Rose ya se estaba relajando, con las palabras que le dijo Jasper pero si no estuviera en estos momento juraría que es uno de eso monjes budistas todo calvito

-Rose que voy a decir pero cálmate y para ya con los insultos –cuando mi hermano dijo eso hizo que Rose se ponga como una fierita, lo que dijo Jasper, Emmett lo mato en un segundo

-Habla soy toda oídos quiero que me cuentes todo el amorío que has pasado con esta señorita- dijo

Ya me estoy cansando de una simple bromita se convirtió en juego el noviazgo de mi hermano y mi pellejo, si el no dice nada yo soy la que voy a terminar con esto

-Esto no es lo que tu piensas yo no estoy sal………- no pude terminar de explicarle nada porque la muy…. me abofeteo por instinto me lleve la mano a la mejilla pero no porque me doliera sino por la sorpresa que me lleve que fuera capas de hacerlo

La mire con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, ella me miro como si eso me lo mereciera pero la verdad creo que si me lo merecía yo sabia que era celosa pero nunca pensé que lo fuera tanto.

Pero en estos momentos no estoy para refreccionar si lo que hice estaba bien o mal estoy furiosa, aunque sea la novia de mi hermano la voy a despelucar a esa rubia mal teñida.

Edward me había agarrado por la cintura me voltee y su cara estaba tan pegada a la mira que se me corto la respiración, fue algo tan impactante tener su rostro a unos cortos centímetros que pude observar sus verdes ojos que me hacían caer en un hechizo que hacia que estuviera rendida a sus pies.

Nunca antes me había pasado esto con James era la prime vez que alguien me hacia caer a sus pies, y ese era el amigo de mi hermano el famoso Edward Cullen, ese chico es como un dios griego tiene una belleza mitológica que antes no me había dado cuenta tenerlo así de cerca se tiene un mejor plano

Esa mirada me tenia enganchada es como si solo hubiéramos nacido para estar de esta forma para siempre, pero eso era imposible – Bella estas loca acuérdate tienes novio y el seguro tiene muchas seguidoras atrás de el es todo un playboy – si tiene razón esa vocecita en mi cabeza.

Bella te estas volviendo loca estas escuchando a la voz de tu cabeza, creo que si me estoy volviendo loca, me urge un terapeuta.

-Bella, Bella……..- había una vocecita que me llama y me sacaba en el trance que me habia metido

Mire bien y esa voz era la de Edward, en esa vocecilla suya se escuchaba la preocupación y esta se iba a sus ojos, donde se podía leer lo que no podía expresar con palabras, es como ver su alma a través de sus ojos

-Te encuentras bien – lo dijo en un susurro que solo yo lo escuche, su aliento impacto en mi rostro era tan dulce que casi me desmayo en sus brazos

-Si solo un poco consternada por lo que paso, nada mas - si Bella hazte la valiente bien que te dolió, pero yo Bella Swan nunca aceptara eso

-Estas segura tu mejilla esta un poco roja – si, lo se no se va a negar que Rosalie tiene una gran fuerza en los brazos que hace esta chica que me diga para ir tambien

-Gra…. cias por preocuparte pero no me duele solo esta rojo por el golpe pero nada mas es eso –yo seguí en un mundo que solo existía el y yo, eso era lo que el provocaba en mi que me olvide de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor

-No tienes porque dar las gracias Bella pero no es necesario que te hagas la fuerte siempre puedes decir lo que sientes a todos siempre estaremos para

Ayudarte, siempre estaré yo para ayudarte confía en mi – como lo supo de que me estaba haciendo la fuerte y eso de confiar en el no es que el no me de confianza si no que no me gusta la idea de estar contado lo que siento, lo que me pasa y lo que me a pasado se me es muy difícil abrirme a las personas.

-Si, me tengo que hacer la fuerte – se lo dije en un susurro para que ni el lo escuchara pero parece que si me escucho porque tenia una cara

Pero pude averiguar lo que le estaba pasando porque ya me habia descimentado de la civilización mucho tiempo.

Cuando me fije Emmett estaba discutiendo con Rose por lo que me habia hecho.

Emmi tambien se canso de la situación y le estaba a punto de decir quien era

-Rose te has vuelto loca o que te pasa porque le has pegado a……- antes que dijera algo, lo de tuve

- No Emmett no le digas quien soy – me aleje u poco de Edward, para poder pensar lo que iva, eso solo lo podía hacer alejada de el

- Pero…- no lo deje que terminara

-Emmett deja que yo solucione el problema en el que te e metido – le regale una sonrisa

-Isa (**Isa es un diminutivo para Isabella Isa- bella) **tus formas de solucionar un problema es embarrarlo mas nunca me voy a olvidar cuando me dijiste que ibas a solucionar un problema y terminaste agarrándote de las manos con la chica tuve que ir a separarlas -cuando Emmett dijo eso Edward me abarro mas fuerte de la cintura tenia que hiciera lo mismo con Rose

Si lo pienso mejor no es mala idea, pero no tenia que comportarme ya estoy brande para comportarme de esta manera

-Yo no te pedí que me dieras explicaciones, si te hubieras quedado callada no habría recurrido a eso de solo escuchar tu voz me repugna entonces para la próxima guárdatelas porque no quiero escuchar nada de ti mujerzuela. - cuando dijo eso di unos pasos hacia ella eso hizo que Edward me sujetara mas fuerte de la cintura pero no le di importancia alguno seguro estaba deteniéndome que no cometiera ninguna locura que después me arrepentiría pero yo no soy como ella

-Mira tu te has equivocado de persona yo no soy todo lo que tu dices……..- cuando iva a decir algo mas casi me tira otra pero la abarre a tiempo, ella me miro con tanta furia que si su mirada matara ya hubiera estado dos metros sobre tierra, pero yo no me iva a que dar a tras tambien la mire igual

-Ya es suficiente Rose - dijo Edward que estaba a mi lado

-No Edward déjala que no le voy a permitir que me ponga una mano encima – cuando le dije eso a Emmett no despegue la mirada de ella.

-Esta situación ya me canso están patético ver este comportamiento

-La patética eres tu, hablar antes que te mate – dijo ella

Todavía la tenia agarrada de la muñeca la apreté mas y la acerqué mas a mi para tenerla frente afrente para que escuche bien lo que le tengo que decir y ya no tener que repetirse lo de nuevo

-Deja me decirte que la primera te la paso pero no vas a volver a tocarme, puedes ser la novia de Emmett pero ni a René deje que me pusiera otra mucho menos tu – cuando dije el nombre de mi madre y la de Emmett ella se quedo en Shock

-Tu….- solo deje que dijera eso porque parece que ya se dio cuenta de quien soy

-Creo que ya te distes cuenta de quien soy ¿no?. – lo dije muy molesta

-Bella ya para - me dijo Emmett

-No, no voy a parar se que fue mi culpa por hacer ese tipo de bromitas en este pueblo tan aburrido pero lo que no soporto es que haya tirado una cachetada sin dejar que le explique nada y que me haya insultado de esa forma aunque ya me lo han dicho pero nunca pensé escucharlo de los labios de tu "ROSE" - todo eso se lo grite estaba furiosa no me importo si le dolía mis palabras o no

-Y para que te quede claro Rosalie yo soy su hermana Isabella que recién acaba de llegar de Londres y no una de la cualquiera que acabas de nombrar ellas no me llegan ni a los talones – dije muy segura de mis palabras ya aclarado esto solté su muñeca alejándola un poco de mi.

Me voltee y me fui muy despacio por el pasillo hasta que ya estuve fuera del edificio. Ya hay me senté en unas de las bancas, donde se podía ver el edificio del instituto y el amplio estacionamiento.

Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco a ya dentro me estaba sofocando, estaba un poco triste por lo que le dije a Rose pero ya fue se lo dije todo lo que llevaba a dentro.

En eso alguien puso su mano en mi hombro voltee para ver quien era y con la sorpresa que me lleve era nada menos que Rose. Se le veía triste culpable por su reacción que tubo ase un rato.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado, pero en ningún momento me miro, solo miraba a unos estudiantes que se reía y se tiraban algo, yo tambien lleve mi mirada hacia ellos.

Tomo su tiempo antes de hablar

-Bella discúlpame por lo que hice y dije si lo hubiera sabido nunca habría pasado una cosa así es solo que verte tan acaramelada y bien abrasada a el me puse muy celosa, pensé que era unas de las resbalosas que se le tiran encima, y nunca se me paso por la cabeza que fueras tu Emmett me dijo que vendrías pero como hoy hubo muchas cosas que hacer en el instituto no me acorde y Emmett no me lo recordó - se disculpo Rosalie en parte tenia razón en su lugar tambien hubiera actuado de esa manera

-No hay nada que disculpar si yo fuera tu hubiera actuado peor – dicho esto le guiñe el ojo para decirle que ya todo estaba olvidado

-Comencemos del principio Hola soy Isabella Swan hermana de este grandote pero como todos me dicen Bella – le estire mi mano

-Un gusto conocerte Bella yo me llamo Rosalie Hale pero dime Rose soy la novia celosa compulsiva de de tu hermano y hermana de Jazz - dicho esto me estiro su mano

Lo ocurrido hace un rato se había olvidado por completo ahora comenzaríamos una bella amistad

-Hasta que por fin te conozco Bella, Emmett nos había mostrado las fotos que mandaste hace dos años pero déjame decirte que estas muy cambiada, ni por acá se me paso que eras tu, las pocas veces que hemos hablado han sido de una distancia muy larga, y pues no es lo mismo que estar en persona

-Si he cambiado mucho en estos dos años, pero tu no te quedas atrás tambien has cambiado mucho, desde hace mucho los quería conocer y son como me los describió Emmi -dije

-Y yo la bienvenida que te doy. Seguro te abras llevado una mala imagen de mi – se le puso un poco triste

-No ya Emmett me lo habia dicho y me parece bien tu reacción tienes que defender lo tuyo, Rose olvidemos lo que paso hace un rato hagamos cuenta nueva – le sonreí para que se animara

-Me parece bien cuenta nueva espero que podamos se buenas amigas

-Si, Rose seremos muy buenas amigas me caes bien, las pocas veces que hemos hablado ya estabas considerada dentro de mi lista de amigas y de mejor novia de Emmi porque si te contara las fichitas con quienes a estado mueres – Rose se horrorizo con lo que le dije y tambien le entro la curiosidad por saber

-Bella tienes que contarme Emm me a contado muy poco sobre sus otros enamoradas no le gusta hablar sobre ellas- ya estaba apunto de contarle cuando escuche una voz a lo lejos gritando

-NO, Bella – voltee y era Emmett impidiendo que le cuente algo me habia tapado la boca con sus grandes manos, yo trate de sacar sus manos de mi boca pero no pude el es ma fuerte que yo

-No Bella ni se te ocurra nunca le vas a contar eso a Rose ya le conté lo necesario ni se te ocurra Bella porque sino yo contare de tus admiradores y como lloraron cuando te fuiste- el idiota este me estaba ahogando con sus manotas tambien que las habia puesto en todo mi rostro tapándome la nariz impidiendo que el aire vaya a mis pulmones trate de que me deje

- Emmett suéltala –comenzó gritar Rose

-Emmett suéltala que la estas ahogando – dijo muy preocupado Jasper ya estaba con Alice parados al frente mió no note si estaba Edward ya estaba que me quedaba inconciente

Hasta que sentí el refrescante aire en mis pulmones de nuevo

-Lo siento mucho Bella no quise oficiarte – si claro me quiso matar para que no le cuente a su novia de las otras

-Bella estas bien pregunto Rose – se veían preocupados pero en ese grupo faltaba unos Edward donde estaba

-Si, Rose gracias y a ti tambien Jasper por impedir que muera en las manos de este mastodonte- dije mirando a Emmett

-No hay problema Bella si quieres matar a Emmett, Edward y yo lo aremos con gusto- este chico es simpático en el sentido de que amigo te dice que te va ayudar a matar a tu hermano lo estoy comenzando a querer

-Oye no fue a propósito estaba impidiendo de que le cuenten algo a Rose – dijo mi hermanito querido prefiere que no le cuente nada a su novia que el bienestar de su hermanita querida

-Pero Lo lamento Isa no fue mi intención que pasara esto pero es tu culpa no le puedes contar a Rose de mis ex - que forma de disculparse ahora para que sufra le voy a dejar con la duda si le cuento a Rose lo de sus novias

Me voltee a Rose y le dije – Rose no te preocupes que esta conversación queda pendiente - en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa macabra

-Bella no le puedes contar ya te dije si le cuentas yo contare lo tuyo - parecía un niño pequeño con sus rabietas

-No se osito quizás le cuente quizás no, te quedaras con la duda -Jasper y Alice se comenzaron a reír

-Bella esta bien que lo hagas sufrir se nota que son hermanos son igualitos- dijo Jazz

-Bella dime una cosa porque le dices osito a Emmett – me pregunto Alice

-No Bella ni se te ocurra ni una palabra de eso ni una – que se a creído que ahora ya no puedo contar nada no eso si lo contare están gracioso que nunca lo voy a olvidar

-Alice es una larga historia pero con gusto se los contare es algo muy vergonzoso para Emmett pero me gustaría contarlo cuando estemos todos y difamen donde esta Edward - pregunte a esa duendecilla

-Se quedo con unos chicos del equipo creo que hay una fiesta en la casa de Lauren pero Edward no quiere ir y como ella le gusta mi hermano le a pedido al equipo que lo lleve a las rastras si es posible y tambien quieren saber mas de la nueva chica - quien esa tal Lauren ya he escuchado su nombre varias veces tendré que conocerla y me estoy volviendo conocida por aquí

-Que descuido el mió no me e presentado todavía – dijo la pequeña Cullen que comenzó a dar vueltitas acercándose a mi y tirándose en sima mió

-Hola Bella no sabes cuanto te esperado que vengas a quedarte con nosotros seremos como hermanas ya veras seremos muy unidas – esta chica parecía loquita se me tiro de la nada encina pero me gusto sentir mucho cariño de parte de ella parecía mi hermanita pequeña

-Alice deja respirar a Bella, la vas asustar vas hacer que se arrepienta y se regrese a Londres – esa voz la conocía era como un cato de las aves, alce la vista

-No te preocupes Edward no soy de asustarme fácilmente teniendo a Emmett como hermano llegas a perder e miedo a muchas cosas, como a sus muestras de cariño tan efusivas, a sus tantas maneras de tratar de matarme – me reír y Emmett gruño a lo bajo

-Ya te dije Bella que no fue a propósito - se truso de brazos y comenzó a ser sus pucheros

- Si tú lo dice osito

Cuando dije eso Edward se quedo en la nada si pues que le digas a una perdona que tu hermano te intenta matar cualquiera estaría espantado y con todo lo que me quiere Emmett nadie lo creería.

-Porque dices eso Bella- me pregunto pero Jasper le respondió

-Bella casi termina aficciada por Emmett, estaba intentado que Bella no le cuente a Rose de sus antiguas novias y si no fuera por Rose y por mi no murió en sus manos - Edward no dijo nada seguro se lo imagino

-Con lo efusivo que es me lo imaginaba pero nunca una cosa a si, Emmett si sigues así Bella no vivirá para contarnos todas las anécdotas vergonzosas que hay en tu expediente - si eso lo que quiero contarles las tantas cosas que hacia Emmett

-Nunca lo sabrás eso esta prohibido para Bella – nada esta prohibido para mi – Eddi

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digan así Osito

-OH!! Adivina, quien mas le dice así a Emmett – dijo alice saltando en su mismo sitio

-¿Quien Alice? - si le dice a Emmett le va a dar algo

-Bella – muy emocionada le dijo

-Bella – dijo el

-Si Edward es una muy larga historia – y de nuevo metió su cuchara – si una historia tan larga que no contara

-Ya capitán pañal pero no me quedare contenta con eso después contare

- cuando dije eso se mataron la risa

-Bella mejor regrésate a Londres estas mejor aya acá me estas matando mi prestigio como el galanazo del instituto y tu no quieres eso para tu hermanito querido ¿NO?

- Dime como voy a matar un prestigio que no tienes se pude saber o discúlpame si lo tienes pero no al galanazo si no al mas gordo por dios Emmett no te aria mal bajar unos quilitos - Jaspe, Rose, Alice y Edward no se podían dejar de reír

-Bella querida - Emmett me comenzó a agarrar el rostro y abrir los ojos – estas segura hermanita que no necesitas lentes por si no podemos ir ahora mismo a un oculista para que te revise porque parece que ya no ves bien

-Yo veo de maravilla y déjame la cara tranquila si lo quieres comprobar pregúntale a cualquiera de ellos i vas a ver que yo no miento- comenzó a pensarlo y escogió a Edward

-A ver tu Edward es cierto lo que dice Bella estoy gordo – lo miro de todos los lados le pidió que se ponga de perfil y le sobo la pansita y por fin dijo

-Emmett tengo que decirte una mala noticia pero Bella tiene razón has perdido tu figura - cuando escucho eso Emmett abrió los ojos como platos

-Tu Edward eres mi amigo primera y a la primera que ves unas faldas me das la espalda para seguirle la corriente a la loca de mi hermana creo que Bella te a hechizado yo el que te dice todas las técnicas para que consigas una mujer y no te vayas para el otro equipo y me haces esto que importa yo se que Rose me apoyara – se voltio a Rose ella estaba en otra pero se que me apoyaría y Edward nunca imagine que lo hiciera creo que vamos a llegar a ser buenos amigos

-Rose

-Emm amor acéptalo estas gordo – se golpeo la cabeza no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo parecía todo un niño pequeño

-Hasta mi linda Rose ha caído en las manos de mi hermanita malévola que se a ensañado con migo ustedes son mis amigos - dijo el con su puchero

-Es que la queremos mas a ella y tambien somos amigos de ella – la duendecilla hablo y Emmett le saco la lengua juguetona mente el sabia que solo estábamos jugando a sus costillas como el lo hace siempre con ellos y con migo y eso que tambien soy su amiga me gusta mucho.

- Jasper mira lo que ocasiona que no dejes dormir Alice que hable incoherencias ves ya te he dicho que yo te puedo enseñar algunas cosillas para que no lo hagan toda la noche y pueda dormir le afecta ya sabes solo pídemelo y con gusto mira a Rose nunca le a pasado esas cosas - Edward que estaba a su costado le tiro un puñete en el hombro para que deje hablar tonterías

-Disculpa Alice con todo esto no te pude responder el saludo – me pare y le di un fuerte abraso - Hola Alice y gracias por ese caluroso abraso me hacia falta - esa duendecilla se parecía mucho a Kate

-A ver Bella dinos seguro Emmett te habrá contado algo de nosotros ¿no? Pero como sabemos que es de exagerado cuéntanos y nosotros te diremos si esta Bien o no - me pregunto la duendecilla

-UM!! Por donde empiezo – dije muy pensativa tenia que pensarlo muy bien

-Yo, yo… grito Alice si que empezaría con ella se veía mucho más ansiosa que los demás

-A ver Alice de ti me dijo que eras una chica muy hiperactiva, que te encanta ir de compras pero que no me recomendaba ir con tigo de compras-comenzaron a reír y Alice se comenzó a enfurecer – pero que eres muy buena amiga, que siempre estas pendiente en lo que le puede pasar a tu familia y amigo – Alice estaba satisfecha con lo que le dije

-Si Bella esta bien lo que te dijo pero eso de las compras no es para tanto no soy tan obsesiva –dijo ella los mire a los demás decían otra cosa parece que la única que iría con ella era Rose

-Enana eso es mentira a mi me dejaste traumado de por vida, pobre de Jasper que lo sometes casi todos los días a tus compras y no hay que decir de Edward el pobre el día que te acompaño a las fuerza a una de tus compras ya no quiso ir al Mall por un buen tiempo – Alice lo miro con cara de furia yo tenia que ser la salvadora del día

-No me preocupa nada de lo que me dicen Alice si me gustaría ir de compras con tigo pero eso si no me gusta ir a cada rato y no soy mucho de ir a comprar a todas las tiendas que hay – Alice me miro con sorpresa pero a la vez con un brillo en los ojos se me tiro en cima y me abraso muy fuerte

-Alice puedes bajarte de encima mió - le dije Jasper la acerco a su lado protegiéndome de su novia que no se4 me vuelva a tirar y agarrarse como una garrapata a mi

Cuando ya estaba en los brazos de su novio me miro de pies a cabeza parece que no se habia dado cuenta de cómo estaba vestida

-Bella dices que no te gusta ir mucho a comprar pero tu atuendo dice otra cosa esa blusa de Versaré y ese pantalón de Syrilla son fantásticos te gustan esa marcas – me quede sorprendida con solo verme se dio cuenta de las marcas es una fanática de la moda

-Como lo sabes –dije

-Por que esas son unas de las marcas que me encantan y me gusta la moda solo es eso pero Bella ya tendremos tiempo para eso sigue diciendo de los demás

-OK a ver quien Rose me dijo que es muy linda que parece una Barbie, que le gusta la mecánica y los coches, es muy inteligente, muy buena hermana y novia que me va a caer muy bien

-Esta bien Bella todo lo que te dijo esta bien – estaba satisfecha

-Jasper que es una persona callada, que le gusta observar mucho, aunque eso de callado no me consta porque habla mucho, un buen amigo q quien le puedes pedir ayuda o que te aconseje algo, le gusta estar con Alice y le gusta salir mucho y la velocidad algo que tenemos en común – Otro que estaba satisfecho con lo que dije

-te gusta la velocidad que coche manejabas aya

-Un Jaguar plateado

-Ese es un buen carro

-Si corre ni te lo imaginas en uno de estoy días esta llegando ni coche Rene me lo iva a mandar, cuando lo tenga te lo presto para que sientas la velocidad que tiene ese carro - Jasper estaba feliz

-A ver sigamos y por ultimo Edward no tan callado, no le gusta salir mucho, le gusta leer, toca el piano, adora sus discos es lo mas preciado para el tipo de música que escucha es la clásica y tiene muchas admiradoras pero en especial Lauren e escuchado mucho su nombre pero no se quien ese pero parece que no te cae mucho verdad- parece que no le agrada mucho por la cara que puso cuando mencione su nombre

-No, me cae mucho y si esta bien lo que te dijo Emmett- no se que le pasa estaba un poco cortante

-Edward que te dijeron los chicos

-Hay una fiesta en la casa de Lauren celebrando que hemos ganado hoy, y quiere que vaya y los chicos quiere que vaya Bella quieren que se las presentes - cuando dijo eso se le notaba un poco fastidiado

-Bella parece que tienes jale con, los chicos si pues con ese polito que has venido has alborotado las hormonas si que no vas a ir – que a ahora yo tengo la culpa que sus amigos sean calentones lo que me faltaba

-Que no puedo ir por la culpa de tus amigo, yo no tengo la culpa que sean calentones y que no sepas buscas bien a tus amistades – estaba un poco molesta yo quería ir

-Emmett vamos no le va a pasar nada a Bella Edward la va a cuidar, lo pueden hacer mutuamente el espanta a todo el equipo de fútbol y ella a Lauren y todo solucionado – Rose tenia una gran idea espero que Edward acepte

-Por mi no hay problema – dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – con tal que no tenga a Lauren trepada a mi cuello asi nos conoceremos mejor con Bella

-Emmett que dices - lo pensó – Ya esta bien vamos

Ya todo estaba llendo de maravilla mi primera fiesta en Forks conocería a los chicos que de ahora en adelante conviviría todos los días, pero esa felicidad dudo muy poco hasta que sonó mi teléfono, lo saque de mi cartera me fije del numero ante de contestar y era el de Charlie no iva a contestar para que me de el sermón de mi vida y me haga ir a casa, y perderme la fiesta nunca

-Quien es Bella - me pregunto Emmett

- MMMMM……Charlie - puso una cara de sorpresa

-Y se pude saber porque no respondes

-Porque me va a dar su sermón de que no debo dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y que si el me dice que me cambien que lo haga y así muchas cosas mas - Emmett puso una cara por dios como si Hubiera hecho algo tan grabe

-Que has hecho que te has vuelto loca alégrate que no te ha venido a buscar el FBI como se te ocurre hacer eso Bella - hay se esta voy viendo un poco histérico

-Emmett, quería que me cambie de ropa a demás que tiene de malo mi polo Rene nunca me dijo nada por el y no le veo nada de malo - la verdad que no le veo nada de malo esta tan mono

-A no te parece que esa telita de cebolla sea transparente y que se te vea toda la panz…….. – Emmett se callo yo estaba acostado de Alice y de Edward

-¿Qué pasa Emmett? – pregunto Rose muy preocupada

-Bella que es lo que brilla dentro de la tela – que brillaba no me acuerdo que la tela brillara me alce la tele y pude ver bien que era mi pircil todos los pudieron ver bien

-Ah esto es un pircil me lo puse hace dos años ¿que no te gusta? - estaba muy bonito me lo habia regalado mi novio adorado

-Tú que crees

-Que si

-Claro que no Rene sabe de esto

-No

-Y así te lo pusiste si pedirle permiso

-Dime porque lo aria ella nunca estaba y a demás es mi cuerpo y la que tiene que decidir soy yo no ella no crees - estaba ya muy serio solo yo no le veía nada malo – solo se paso la mano por la cara y dijo

-Ya mas tarde hablaremos tú y yo

-Hay Emmett no seas exagerado esta muy bonito yo tambien quiero uno - nos dijo Rose ya abrasando a mi hermano

- Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que Bella es una mala influencia para ti Rose

-Oye – yo mala influencia al revés yo les estoy trayendo la civilización acá

Y en eso sonó el teléfono de Emmett contesto y al ratito me lo pasó

-Bella para ti Charlie – lo mato le saque la lengua y lo agarre

-Hola papa ¿como estas? Como va el partido – espero que con esto no se tanto el sermón

-Bella se puede saber porque no has respondido las llamadas – que cuales - saque mi teléfono si habían 15 llamadas perdidas

-Charlie no lo escuche pero que pasa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rene me acaba de llamar y dice que esta mandando tu coche y estará la otra semana acá en Forks – OH Rene llamando que raro siempre manda a la secretaria a que informe esas cosas seguro le habrá contado a Charlie lo de la gran fiesta de despedida que hice pero si le habrá contado seguro le contó de la cachetada

-Ya esta bien papá gracias voy a estar con Emmi hay una fiesta donde celebraran que a ganado el equipo de Emmi y voy a ir con el y sus amigos - le conté a Charlie para que no se preocupe

-Esta bien Bella pero no lleguen tan tarde

- Si Chau papá

-A dios Bella – dicho esto colgué el teléfono y se lo di a Emmett

-Gracias por lanzarme a la boca del lobo – le dije sarcásticamente

-Tenias que asumir tus errores

-Prefiero hacerlo tarde que temprano

-Ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear y vamos a la fiesta tu Bella vas con Edward en su volvo nosotros con Emmett en su Jet – Ordeno la duendecilla

Me pegue a Edward y le susurre en su oreja – Edward mejor vamos antes que esta duendecilla malvada decida llevarme en su bolso y decida jugar a Barbie Bella - el se rió por lo bajo

El hizo lo mismo se acerco a mi - Si no queremos que te torturen en estos momentos porque mañana jugara a Barbie Bella como dices mejor tarde que temprano no – le moví mi cabeza aceptado lo que dijo

Y con eso nos fuimos a su Volvo…………… Continua en el siguiente capitulo ;)

_ANuNcIoN dE lA eScRiToRa:_

**En este capitulo a Rose se le paso la mano no creen? Pero Bella se lo busco… jejeje. Espero que les guste creo que este capitulo esta un poco violento pero esta divertido.**

**Espero que no dejen de leer el fic que cada ves se va a poner mas interesante….bye chicas **

**Jenny**


	5. ¿EnAmOraNdO? SoLo cOnOxIeNdOnOs

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

BPOV

El camino era muy pero muy largo habia algo que lo hacia soportable era la compañía de Edward podríamos estar todo el tiempo callados y así era reconfortante, me gustaba estar con el me transmitía una paz que nunca nadie me a podido pasar algo que necesito para olvidarme de todo era extraño sentirme a si con un chico que acabo de conocer.

En el confortable Volvo habia una hermosa melodia de piano que me hacia relajarme y alejarme de la realidad - ¿Quién tocara esa melodia? Nunca la habia escuchado antes mas adelante le preguntare a Edward y le mandare una copia a Rene para que la escuche

Estaba tan metida en la melodia que no me di cuenta en el momento que Edward me estaba mirando, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme del trance y poder contestarle pero ay estaba esa voz melodiosa llamándome.

-Bella – me miraba detenidamente esperando que le contestara en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación por no responderle

-¿Qué Edward?- se relajo cuando escucho mi voz volvió a concentrarse en la carretera

-¿Estas bien? – me pareció raro que me pregunte si estaba bien, pero me gusto que se preocupe por mi

-si por que lo preguntas – se removió un poco en su asiento

-Porque desde que llegaste se te ve triste y muy callada y para lo que nos a contado Emmett es lo contrario a lo que veo ahora – ahora dice eso cuando me conozca mas no va a querer estar cerca mió

-No es eso, solo que estaba completamente metida en esa hermosa melodia que nunca la habia escuchado y déjame decirte que escuchado muchos cantantes y melodias ¿dime de quien es? Yo tambien quiero un disco quisiera mandársela a Renee para que la escuche a ver que le parece - Edward me miro muy sonriente parece que se arrepiente de decir de que no hablo pero yo me pase del abuso le dije de todo sin hacer ninguna pausa.

-Bella respira ahora veo que Emmett tiene razón hablas hasta los codos, has hablado sin parar – se comenzó a reír cuando hice un puchero como una niña que no le dan su dulce favorito

Respire profundo y comencé de nuevo todo teatral – Edward espero que no te arrepientas de darme cuerda porque cuando empiezo hablar no dejo de hacerlo soy como Emmett que cuando lo dejas suelto puede ser tan fastidioso que desearas nunca a verlo sacado de su empaque – los dos nos comenzamos a reír por mi comentario porque Emmett siempre llega hacer insoportable

-Nunca me aburriría de ti Bella, pero déjame decirte que nadie dudaría que eres hermana de Emmett los dos son iguales con esa personalidad tan chispeante – le saque la lengua juguetonamente y comenzó a reír de nuevo con era melodiosa risa

- No creas Edward no somos parecidos, yo se hasta donde puedo molestar a alguien, ponerlo como el punto de las bromas pero se parar, pero Emmett no, a veces puede ser tan molesto, con sus bromas pero a si lo quiero todo gordo, cachetò, es como mi hermano pequeño aunque no sea así – Edward estaba conteniendo una risa pero no pudo rió a todo pulmón

Después de esa platica nadie volvió a decir nada nos hundimos en el mismo silencio en el que estábamos antes sabia que decir, yo estaba muy desesperada por llegar a la fiesta y ver como se organizaban en este pequeño pueblo de Forks, me daba mucha curiosidad por conocer a la tal Lauren supongo que tendrá un sequito que la haga sentir la abeja reina

-Estas segura que quieres ir – dijo la Edward

-¿Qué? – no le estaba prestando atención estaba metida en mi mundo de hadas

- Si quieres ir a la fiesta que esta organizando las porristas - me miro por un breve momento esperando ver la respuesta por mis ojos

-SI, si quiero ir me da mucha curiosidad ver como es una fiesta en esta pequeño pueblo, tambien quiero ver a la chica que te persigue todo el tiempo debe de ser muy bonita – me pareció un poco raro con el tono de voz que me pregunto si quería ir seguro el no tiene ganas de asistir y se siente obligado porque yo estoy viniendo con el tendré que sacarme la duda y preguntarle

-¿Porque tú no quieres ir? – le puse una carita de borreguito, con esa cara nadie me podía negar nada, me miro por un rato y me sonrió algo estaba saliendo mal eso no tenia que pasar, Kate era la de las caritas no yo pero todo el tiempo la utilizaba y todos asediamos a lo que quería - piensa Bella……..MMMM … ya le voy a dar la iniciativa

-Si es a si, no vamos no hay problema, por mi no te preocupes me da igual el ir no creo que sea algo fuera de lo común – le dije esperando que el dijera algo si era verdad lo que yo decir o no me esta matando no saber lo que piensa

-No es tanto eso, es solo que no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en las fiestas por Lauren esa chica es una molestia se me tira en cima cada vez que me ve y dice que soy su novio eso me enfurece masa - e n el rostro de Edward se notaba lo incomodo que se sentía con esa situación

-No te preocupes Edward que yo te la voy a quitar de encima pero mis técnicas no creo que te gusten si se puede llamar así son un poco drásticas pero le pondrán un poco de diversión a la fiesta pero es solo por eso que no te gusta ir a las fiestas es por algo mas - Edward me miro con eso ojito color esmeralda

"Bella acuérdate que tienes novio y el es el amigo de tu hermano deja de pensar en eso concéntrate en lo que te va a decir"

-Si me la quitas de encima no me importara lo que hagas para quitármela no me molestara lo que hagas como dices le va a poner un poco de diversión a la fiesta - el lo quiso mis técnicas son un poco alocadas pero siento que me voy a divertir molestando a esa tipa

-Conste yo te advertí - se rió

-No me da miedo lo que Hagas Bella - me reí a su comentario

-Aun que la mate - se rió mas fuerte

-Aun que la mate, si no la vuelvo a ver no me importara lo que le hagas – para a ver aceptado eso es poque la tal Lauren debe de ser insufrible

-Esta bien Edward espero que no la extrañes porque cuando te des cuenta ya será muy tarde - el seguía viendo al frente pero a la vez riendo

Pero no me contesto la otra pregunta porque no le gusta estar mucho en las fiestas tendré que refrescarle la memoria y preguntarle de nuevo esa pregunta me la responde porque la responde

-No quieras escaparte de la pregunta que te hice – dije

-¿Cuál Bella? – estaba tan confundido por lo que le dije parece que no se acordaba de que le esta hablando

-de que porque no te gusta estar mucho tiempo en la fiesta – se acordó

-Ah!! Eso es porque como que salgo sobrando. Algo como un mal trío con esas dos parejitas pero no es solo en las fiestas es en cualquier cosa que planee Alice es muy incomodo – es solo por eso se puede solucionar

-Es por eso entonces podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, es tan seguro que Alice me jale a mi tambien en todas sus planes podemos ya no serás mal trío cuando las parejitas se quieran estar solos los dos podemos hacer otra cosa que te parece - me miro con una expresión en su cara de alivio

-Me parece bien es una gran idea la que has tenido ya no tendré que ser el tercero

-Ya e estado en esa situación y no es tan agradable que digamos, seremos los amigos que escapan de las ideas de la duendecilla de Alice – a Edward se le notaba mas aliviado yo tambien no quisiera ser mal trío con esas dos parejitas

La conversación estaba muy amena pero ya quería llegar a esa dichosa fiesta me desesperaba esperar

-Edward ya vamos a llegar - ya me estaba impacientando

-Si mira hay esta la casa – me la señalo era muy hermosa y muy grande y se veía que a esa fiesta habia ido todo el instituto habia algunos adolescentes por los alrededor con latas de cerveza en las manos

-Se ve que ha venido todo el instituto – Edward tenia una sonrisa que le hacia parecer un dios griego

-Si, Lauren es famosa por hacer las fiestas mas grandes de los alrededores y porque viene la policía a llevarse algunas personas por los alborotos

-OH! …. Ya veo pero eso se va acabar yo la voy a destronar

-Eso quiero verlo – me esta desafiando

-Me parece o me estas desafiando Edward Cullen

-No, nada que ver Bella

-Si claro ya veremos la fiesta que haga va a ser mejor que la de ella

Dicho eso estaciono el carro y se bajo para darse la vuelta y ayudarme a bajar antes de eso me saque la chaqueta, la deje en el carro junto con mi bolso donde saque mi celular porsiacaso y lo coloque en mi caderas. Baje del coche, nos recostamos en el esperando que Emmett llegara para que entráramos juntos.

A fuera de la casa se habían grupos de chicos que cuando nos vieron a Edward que estaba con migo comenzaron a cuchichear cosas como

"Mira hay esta Edward pero quien es la zorra que esta a su costado"- era típico que las chicas sientan que la chica nueva venga a llegarse al popular Edward Cullen pero esa no fue la única

"¿Quién es ella la que esta con Cullen?

"Lauren sabe que Edward esta saliendo con esa chica "

"Mira hay esta el cuero de Edward "

Uf! Así hubo muchos comentarios donde declaraban los mucho que me odiaban las dichas por el simple hecho de estar acompañada de Edward Cullen nunca me imagine que por el simple hecho de estar con el iva a tener a todo el instituto con querer matarme.

Pero para que aumente mi vanidad tambien hubieron comentarios buenos de mi por supuesto que por parte de los chicos que ellos que me daba mucha risa por sus comentarios, habia algunos muy groseros que no me gustaban para nada pero les diré algunos de los tantos que decían

"¿Quién ese bombón escuche que era la otra de Emmett Swan?"-eso me pasa por darle sorpresas a tarado de mi hermanito

"Que ven mis ojos es un ángel que hermosa es esa chica que esta con Cullen"

"No es justo Cullen siempre se queda con todas las chicas, pero ella ser mía"

"Carne fresca " "Preciosa "

"hoy me la llevo a la cama "– esa no me gusto para nada y por lo que pude notar a Edward tampoco cuando escuchamos eso el gruño por lo bajo

Para mi felicidad Emmett dio señale de vida, al llegar estaciono su Jeep al costado del Volvo de Edward, los chicos bajaron acompañados de Alice y Rose, los cuatro se acercaron rápidamente a nosotros.

-¿Bella que te a pasado? – cuando me hizo la pregunta no se le veía nada preocupado, tenia una cara de que en un momento a otro

-Nada ¿Por qué? – esta tan raro a veces se me acerco y coloco ambas manos en mi rostro y me dijo

-Es que hermanita estas tan roja que te podríamos utilizar como uno de los renos de santa Claus – me comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras que los demás se estaban riendo

-Este fue chiste o comentario, porque si fue chiste no me dio risa para nada déjame decirte, comentario no estoy roja ya

-Bella si lo estas- dijo Jasper

-Ya dejen mi cara empas y dime porque se demoraron tanto en venir –Emmett me dejo el rostro y se fue al lado de su novia

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Edward maneje como un loco y hayan llegado en un minuto ya échale la culpa a el no a mi – Edward me a Emmett algo molesto por su comentario y después su mirada se dirigió a mi esperando que le dijera algo pero eso nunca iva a pasar

-Edward no tiene la culpa de nada maneja de 1000 maravillas, yo manejo igual si que no me incomoda, pero tu hermanito manejas como abuela – nos reímos de Emmett por mi comentario

-No puedes ser tu tambien Bella manejas como una lunática, eso explica que digas que manejo como abuela yo si soy prudente déjame decirte - le saque la lengua juguetonamente

-Ya, vamos a entrar o nos vamos a quedar parados aquí toda la noche - la duendecilla estaba tan apurada como yo por entrar

-Alice porque tan entusiasmada por entrar que quieres ver lo que a planeado la zorra de lauren para esta noche – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en su sitio

-Si quiero ver que a hecho esta vez no puede ser que se la que mejor fiesta a hecho pero este año yo voy hacer la que le quite ese titulo – Alice si que era de armas tomar

-Alice creo que eso no va a pasar este año – alice se quedo en shock cuando escucho a Edward decir eso ya por donde iva

-¿Por qué dices eso acaso no tienes confianza en mi Edward Cullen? Ya sabes que nunca se apuesta en contra de mi

-No es eso Alice es solo que Bella tambien esta decidida a quitarle ese titulo a Lauren igual que tu – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría y se me tito en sima menos mal que estaba recostada en el carro de Edward por si n0 me hubiera tirado

-Bella me has dado una gran idea podemos organizar una fiesta a lo grande nosotras tres y sacarle el trono a la odiosa petulante esa, como dicen tres cabezas piensan mejor dos – su pongo que Rose tambien estaba metida en eso sin a ver aceptado la propuesta de Alice

-Si me parece bien, seria una gran ayuda, si queremos lograr nuestro cometido hay que unirnos contra el mal, yo estoy dentro tenemos que organizado todo muy detallada mente pero hay que esperar un poco para hacer esa grandiosa fiesta – Alice se alejo de mi dando saltitos y esta vez la atrapo Jazz para que dejara de llamar la atención hacia nosotros

-Ah! Rose tu tambien esta en esto no te pregunte por se que tu tambien quieres destronarla igual que Bella y yo – alice se digirió a Rose que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si Alice eso no se pregunta tu sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo en todas las locuras que tienes en mente - yo no me iva a meter en ese pacto que hicieron ellas tendría que conocerla mejor a Alice no quisiera meterme en algo que después me arrepiente

-Entonces las tres tenemos que planear esto minuciosa mente - Alice estaba feliz de la vida con el plan

-Ustedes tres mentes macabras como ya acordaron lo que van hacer podemos entrar – dijo Emmett

Dicho esto Emmett rodio la cintura de su novia llevándola a la entrada de la casa, los siguieron Jazz y Ali el coloco su brazo en sus hombros de ella y por ultimo nosotros, el seguía en el carro recostado no se habia dado cuenta que los demás estaban llendo a la casa, si que para sacarlo de su transe le agarré la mano jalándolo para que me siguiera se dio cuenta de nuestro de nuestros manos , estaba un poco sorprendido pero cuando vio mi deslumbrante sonrisa juguetona, en su maravilloso rostro apareció una hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbro

Se me acerco todo divertido – terminaron de planear su venganza contra el sequito de Lauren

-No falta mucho, el planear como destronarla pero si quieres ayudar mucho mejor necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a cargar las cosas cajas, bolsas que necesitamos y tu serias de gran ayuda - Edward puso una cara de susto como si se le hubiera presentado la viuda negra

-No gracias me gusta mi vida tal y como esta, no quiero volverá repetir la ocasión en que la acompañe a Alice fue toda una pesadilla, necesite terapia a poder dejar de soñar que una duendecilla me llevaba de compras - me reí a su comentario no creo que sea una tortura tan grande ir de compras con Alice el solo exagera

-Oigan ustedes dos que tanto se ríen, aparéense que sin ustedes o con ustedes vamos a entrar- Alice si que era muy desesperada

-Ya Alice no desesperes ya vamos – dijo Edward todavía sujetando mi mano

Subimos esas amplias escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde nos abrió una muchacha de contextura delgada de más o menos de nuestra edad que nos invito a pasar.

Cuando entramos a esa maravillosa la casa muy grande tenia mucho lujo por todos lados, grandes jarrones, esculturas como le gustan a Rene, la arquitectura de la casa tenia algo de moderno con algo de antiguo muy bella, la casa estaba muy bien decorada para ese día pero nada de particular, muy común, e ido a muchas fiestas esta no se les acerca en nada es muy común.

Los muebles estaban acomodados de una forma para que quede un espacio razonable para poder bailar, donde ya habia gente bailando, conversando en grupos y por supuesto tomando el lugar tenia luces de colores que hacia que se asemeje a una discoteca, un bar. Donde podías pedir la bebida que quieras, pero no voy a negar que esta muy bonito todo, pero no me cabe en lo mas mínimo que la hayan nombrado como la de las mejores fiestas esta no se le a cerca nada a eso.

Ya me puedo imaginar que Rose, Alice y a mi nos den ese titulo, voy hacer todo lo posible para que eso suceda, pero para lo que yo conozco que tendré que hacer mucho algunas llamadas y con la ayuda de esa duende y la adoración de Rose por el lujo y la moda esa batalla ya esta ganada.

Los seis camínanos hasta donde estaban un monto de chicos conversando, hasta que algo hizo que edward me jalara con tanta fuerza hacia el que casi me caigo por la fuerza que hizo, cuando voltee a verlo una chica de cabellos rubios estaba en sima de Edward, se habia enroscado en su cuello el pobre trataba de alejarse de ella se veía la molestia en su rostro.

-Edward amor viniste que extrañe muchísimo porque no me avisaste que habías venido yo misma te hubiera esperado en la puerta – esta chica le dijo amor será su novia, no Edward me lo hubiera dicho

-Puedes dejar mi cuello por favor lauren, que no me dejas respirar – Edward tuvo que soltar mi mano para poder despegarse de ella pero como era todo un caballero espero que ella lo hiciera

-Si cariño- antes de soltar su cuello le dio un beso el los labios muy largo y apasionado que Edward no correspondió, al ver que el no correspondía al beso se alejo de el y lo miro incrédula, por su parte Edward estaba furiosa

-No lo vuelvas a ser lauren

-Porque amor si eso es lo que hacen las parejas, no tenemos porque ocultar nuestro amor a nadie

-Cual nos y nosotros no ocultamos nada porque no lo somos, cuando lo vas a entender - Edward estaba masajeándose el puente de la nariz que lo tenia contraído por el enojo que le habia causado esta pesada

Parece que era rubia de cabellos pintados no se habia dado cuenta que estaba ay o me estaba inorando creo que las dos cosas están hueca que ni cuenta se habrá dado cuenta. Pero que chica mas odiosa y resbalosa que e visto, es una trepadora

-Eddie ven vamos donde están los chicos pero que no has venido con tus hermanos, eso no importa no tengo ganas de ver a Rosalie ni a Alice, vamos amor –lo cogiò de la mano para llevarlo a donde ella acaba de decir pero eso no lo iva a permitir.

Mi mano tomo la mano de la tal Lauren la que estaba con la de Edward ella voltio a ver me con una furia – si que miedo que me da mira tarada – avancé mas hasta quedar en medio de los dos le solté la mano que sujetaba a Edward, estaba furiosa por lo que habia hecho.

-Tu quien eres, aléjate de mi Eddie que el es solo mió. – trato de hacerme a un lado para poder sujetarlo pero no la deje

-Te podrías hacer a un lado no quiero perder mi tiempo con alguien como tu te quedo claro si que hazte a un lado - me comenzó hacer a un lado para poder estar con Edward

-No me voy hacer a un lado mmmmmm… …Disculpa como te llamas - lauren se estaba sofocando con lo que le dije que no me iva hacer a un lado

-No es algo que te importe pero no voy hacer grosera con una persona como tu me llamo "LAUREN" estas contenta te puedes mover ahora si - esta chica se estaba enfureciendo porque no me movía del lado de Edward estaba con sus manos a cada costado de sus caderas

-Un gusto conocerte Lauren – eso era tan pero tan mentira como decir que ella era bonita hazme el favor - pero como te iva diciendo no me puedo hacerme a un lado porque Edward ha venido con migo y para tu mala suerte así va a ser en toda la velada, pero si nos disculpas nos están esperando – dicho esto agarre la mano de Edward para salir de hay pero la tal Lauren me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta

-¿Quién eres tu se puede saber?-estaba furiosa miraba nuestras manos como estaban unidas

-Que mal educada no me presente Isabella Swan pero dime Bella – cuando dije mi nombre se quedo pasmada y yo tan madura le di una sonrisa de triunfo

Me voltee a ver a Edward el estaba un poco molesto pero le prometí que nos íbamos a apoyar con todo esto y pues acá estaba cumpliendo mi palabra pero todo esto se estaba poniendo divertido la tal lauren es tan odiosa y se la puede hacer molestar tan fácil.

-Edward – lo llame me miro con eso ojitos

-Bella perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto

-No es nada Edward me estoy divirtiendo pero vamos con los chicos que tu admiradora como que me esta haciendo perder los papeles - Edward puso esa sonrisa torcida que provocaba que me de un infarto

-Si vamos, seguro Emmett te va esta buscando como loco –comenzamos a caminar pero la tan odiosa esa nos detuvo

-Swan…mmmmmm – cuando dijo mi apellido inmediatamente voltee- Tu eres la hermana de Emmett el capitán – se comenzó agarrar la barbilla como si estuviera recordando algo

Me acerque a ella hasta estar de nuevo enfrente de ella pero esta vez en el lugar donde estaba ella

-Si ella misma - puso una sonrisa con la del grinch pensando en su próxima maldad

-A eres la hija del papita Charlie y de su ex esposa Rene, tu eres la hija prodiga que estaba viviendo con en Londres con la mujerzuela de tu madre que se fue con otro dejando a tu padre y hermano aquí varados en Forks – me tense cuando dijo eso, Edward pudo sentirlo me apretó mas la mano que a caso estaba previniendo que le salte en sima

Eso no iva a pasar Rene me mando a la "Finishing School "es un colegio de etiqueta y de refinamiento social.

Rene me metió en ese colegio por 2 años decía que eso me serbia para los compromisos, cenas de sus amigos y dueños de la disquera, tenia que comportarme a la altura.

Si que me sirvió, para demostrar le que no me ofende lo que me diga y comportarme como la dama que soy no como ella la cualquiera que aparenta ser algo que no es, pero eso era punto bajo no tenia derecho de meterse con mi familia ella no sabe nada de ella esta víbora se la busco

-Si ellos son mis padres se divorciaron a se mucho por el trabajo que mama tiene haya en Londres y yo fui con ella esa es la historia no la sarta de idioteces que acabas de decir, te pasaron mal el dato si fuera tu me buscaría mejores fuentes – ella esta para da como si no le hubiera dicho nada pero no me importaba porque sabia que no habia hecho

-Bella ¿NO? Que nombrecito pero no te queda nada querida déjame decirte y yo fuera tu buscaría uno mejor – me reí de su sarcasmo

-Mi nombre me queda como anillo al dedo pero el tullo el tuyo tambien te queda muy bien ¿Cómo era?– me puse a pensar un rato ella estaba que hacia un pequeño suido con sus zapatos -A ya Lauren ¿No? Me parece a verlo escuchado pero donde - lauren puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Seguro en una tienda de ropa de haya de Londres es muy famosa por haya

-No nunca en mi vida escuche ese nombre en una marca en otra cosa pero no me acuerdo

-OH ya veo tu nunca vas a esos lugares, seguro conoces los lugares mas bajos de haya – esta rubia peliteñida que se a creído

-Yo he ido a los dos lugares no soy discriminadora, soy mas una chica sencilla algo que no se te puede decir a ti, pero no llores ya me acorde donde escuche tu nombre

-¿Dónde? – el que se pica pierde

-En un burdel – cuando dije eso Edward trato de no reír aunque no lo estaba logrando y Lauren estaba que echaba humo

-A graciosita te crees no ya veremos si sigues con esa chispa – me comencé a reír a todo pulmón mejor dicho a búrlame

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero antes de eso le dijo a Edward que cuando se despegara que di que la fuera a buscar

-Creo que eso será imposible Lauren no se va a despegar de mi ni yo de el si que mejor espera sentada no quiero que te canses

Bufo a mi comentario y volvió a decir ya sabes donde encontrarme Edward cuando te aburras de esta niñita y se fue

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a buscar a Emmett y a los demás Bella antes que piensen que te e llevado a seducir - me acerque mas a el y lo mire a los ojos y le dije

-Si claro, no creo que te resulte tan fácil seducirme esa una tarea muy difícil

-No creo, si yo quisiera tu estarías besándome los pies con una sola mirada mía estarás rendida a mis pies - me reí

Me comenzó a mirar con esos ojos suyos que me dejaron hipnotizada pero tan sencillo mirar dentro pero no me tenía a sus pies todavía no

-OH! No esa mirada si mira ya me tienes a tus pies

-Ya caerás

-Que no se te olvide algo yo no soy una de tus sequito que con una mirada tuya cae a tus pies

-Ya veremos Isabella ya veremos

-Romeo dejemos este jueguito que lo único que me causa es risa de que intentes seducirme

-A muy bien lo que hiciste con Lauren me di mucha gracia cuando le dijiste que su nombre lo habia escuchado en un burdel se quedo perpleja con eso

-Pero es la verdad lo escuche en un burdel- Edward se me quedo mirándome

-Una larga historia

-Tenemos tiempo

-Después te cuento pero te cuento cuando estén todos

-Ya esta bien

Comenzamos a buscar a los chicos por todas partes hasta que vi. a un duendecillo dando saltitos y pasándonos la voz Edward, Bella comenzó a gritar mi hermano nos acercamos que hizo que las personas que estaban alrededor voltearan a donde estábamos Edward y yo.

Varios chicos lo felicitaban a Edward y me decir cosas a mi ese hizo que Edward avanzara mas rápido donde se encontraban su Hermana y amigos.

_ANuNcIoN dE lA eScRiToRa:_

LA FIESTA CONTINUA EN EL OTRO CAPITULO TODABIA FALTA LA BENGASA DE LAUREN CONTRA BELLA Y MUCHAS SORPRESAS MAS

PERO QUE LES PARECE QUE BELLA HAYA SALIDO EN RESCATE DE EDWARD Y QUE EL TRATE DE SEDUCIRLA Y YO FUERA BELLA LO DEJARIA Y USTEDES DEJARIAN SUDUCIRSE POR EDWARD CULLEN…. ESTO SIGUEN EN EL OTRO CAPITULO

ESPEROQUE LES GUSTE……….BYE

JENNY


	6. La fIeSta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Es una historia basada a los personajes de los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

Lauren POV

Hay estoy furiosa por esa maltita de "Bella" que se a creído porque es la hermana de Emmett va a venir a ser lo que le da la gana esta muy equivocada, la que rige a todos estos soy yo, y nadie mas no voy a permitir que una recién llegada se quiera quedar con lo que es mió; en especial con Edward Cullen porque el es mió.

Si cree, que por caerle bien a la estupida de su hermana va estar con el, ya veremos creo que ese par no la a puesto al día con lo que pasa en este pueblo, especial quien es la que manda que soy yo, la porrista principal, la esta con Edward, todo el instituto sabe que soy su novia, solo es cuestión de segundos para que todos la estén señalando como la golfa del pueblo.

OH!! Que dirá el capitán Swan cuando se entere que su recién llegada hijita ya este asiendo polémica en el pueblo y este el la boca del todos, no creo que le guste esa situación y menos a mi suegrito el importante doctor Cullen.

Esa va a saber quien Lauren, nadie se mete con migo, como se atreve a tocar a mi hombre y mas que todo a ponerme una mano en sima, pero lo que no le voy a permitir es que Edward se pase toda la noche con esa.

Pero lo que me revienta más es que recién llegadita y se cree la muy importante, seguro haya en Londres era la muy popular pero acá no, se equivoco si pensó que me iva a robar mi reino pero yo me voy a encargar de hacerle la vida imposible hasta que ella suplique irse de regreso por donde vino

Pero mi venganza va hacer lenta, pero muy dolorosa, la voy a destruir poco a poco, hasta que ya no pueda mas y hacerte que yo soy la reina, que soy mejor que ella.

Yo misma me encargare de todo eso, de hacerte la vida imposible, en todo momento, me voy a encargar de hacer que Edward vea tu verdadera faceta, y no la que le ha hecho creer que es una santa paloma, si claro!! Todos tienen su lado oscuro, y yo voy hacer que salga a flote y se desencante de tu hechizo bruja

Mi venganza va a comenzar investigando toda tu vida en Londres, todos tus trapitos sucios que has dejado haya y lo mas importante porque la repentina decisión de quedarte en este pueblito tan chico sin diversión donde te enteras de la mínima cosa que hagas, porque yo no me creo eso de que la hija quiso venir a vivir con su padre y hermano si antes no le intereso porque ahora le interesaría

Y aparte cambiar una vida de riqueza, lujos, fiestas de sociedad, para venir acá, por favor por quien me toma, yo e ido a Londres pues a leguas se nota que la chica la han obligado a venir, pero para eso a tenido que hacer algo muy grave para que distinguida Rene la regresara con su padre

Cuando averigüe toda tu vida Swan te voy a tener en misma manos, y eso no es bueno,

Solo te voy a decir que te cuides porque al más mínimo movimiento en falso que hagas lo voy a saber y todo eso va a jugar a favor mió

-Lauren – hay a la persona que esperaba Jess

-Si, dime Jess – puse la cara más hipócrita que pude, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que muy pronto se la cortaría

Era una de las que estaba con migo, era indispensable para mi circulo era la mas chismosa del pueblo la que se enteraba del mas mínimo de talle de lo que pasaba, pero a mi querida amiga se le pasaron algunas cositas que ya me las pagaría, a hora tengo que encargarme de juntar a las chicas.

Tener que organizar el recibimiento inmemorable que nuestra compañera Bella se merece recibir el día lunes, tiene que ser uno que nunca lo olvide y claro esta que nadie.

-En que estabas pensado, se veía que estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos, pero como te conozco tan bien diría que estas planeado algo muy grande – solo sonreí y vi como Jess me de volvía la sonrisa

-Hay Lauren, pobre chica no sabe en la que se a metido, prefiero tenerte de amiga que de enemiga – Jessica es muy inteligente con eso sabe lo que le conviene, pero no creo que haya venido para decirme algo que ya se, que quedra esta ahora no estoy para sus chimes

-Se puede saber para que me estabas buscado, no creo que hayas venido para decirme todas esas estupidez , así que escupe lo que tengas que decir y lárgate que no estoy de humor –Jessica se sentó a mi costado para contarme su chisme de la noche

-Hay no te arañes, que porque estas de ese humor de perro – la mire con una mirada matadora y entendió que no iva a soportar una de sus cosas- ya, Lauren cálmate lo que venia a decirte es que Edward a venido a la fiesta muy acompañadito, con la hermana de Emmett, todos los chicos están hablan de ella déjame decirte que muy bien -hay lo que me faltaba que me cuente algo que ya se esta chica quiere que la estrangule acá mismo

-Si es eso te puede ir por donde regresaste ya lo se me tope con esa ase un rato agarrando a mi novio

-Si te vi la pelea estaba a calorada, pero nunca me imagine que la dejaras irse con Edward, que te has dejado derrotar por ella, no es una gran cosa hace un rato me tope con ella no es tan bonita como dicen y déjame decirte que no se despega de Edward, tampoco el de ella, son todo una parejita, si yo fuera tu Lauren ahora mismo iva para haya y le diría a esa quien manda y de quien Edward – no se como Jessica estaba con migo están estupida para algunas cosa

Me acerque a ella lo más que pude para mirarla a los ojos y clavándole mis unas en la mejilla agarrándola con fuerza para que se quede en esa posición mirándome

-Esto lo voy a decir una sola vez si que abre bien tus orejitas, y espero que se te grabe bien en esta cabecita hueca tuya... Yo nunca me dejo derrotar por personas tan insignificantes como ellas, bajas entendiste - movió su cabeza aceptando lo que le habia dicho, estaba un poco asustada nunca me habia comportado así, pero ella tiene la culpa - y eso de que vaya ahora mismo donde Edward y le diga sus cuatro verdades a esa tal Bella, pensé que eras mas inteligente mi querida Jessica, si ago eso seria para que Edward piense que estoy celosa de esa poca cosa, y eso jamás va a pasar te quedo claro – la solté del agarre en que la tenia , mis unas quedaron marcadas en su mejilla, eso es para que no se olvide de mi

Se alejo de mi, muy asustada de mi comportamiento, se cogiò la mejilla, y sintió las marcas, me miro con furia en los ojos pero sabia que no le convenía desafiarme.

-Entonces si no estas celosa me puedes decir porque estas tan molesta - su pobre cerebrito no da para mas me acerqué pero por instinto se alejo

-No estoy celosa, lo que estoy es molesta de esa tipita que se cree la reina del lugar, y se cree con derecho de que va estar con Edward Cullen, esta muy equivocada y para colmo altanera me salio la niña - Jessica puso una sonrisa, al ver la cara de destrucción

-Y en que estas pensando hacer para dejarla en su sitio, o mandarla por donde vino – ya esta pensando mi querida Jessica la mire, pero esto no lo podía hacer sola

-Ya te enteraras, todo a su tiempo, si quiero que Isabella se vaya derrotada de este pueblo y nos deje empas por una vez y por todas, tiene que ser una venganza lenta y dolorosa – me pare del sillón donde estábamos Jessica y yo Platicando pero antes de irme me voltee y le dije

-Pero esto nadie se puede enterar, te quedo claro

-Si, Lauren soy una tumba

-A antes de irme quiero que te encargues de decir que la recién llegada es una zorra, que a la primera se esta llendo de resbalosa a mi novio - asistió con un moviendo de cabeza eso era lo único que me faltaba.

Mi venganza contra Isabella Swan comenzó

BPOV

No estaban tan mal la fiestas, no lo voy a negar, creo que me voy a acostumbrar a estar aquí, en especial con Alice y Rose son tan chéveres, me caen muy bien estas chicas se saben divertir, todo el rato en la fiesta no las pasamos bailando entre nosotras y con los chicos.

Pero eso si ya no vuelvo a bailar con Emmett me dio un pisotón que me dejo doliendo mi pobre pie, su pisotón le provocó un golpe mió, pero lo mas irónico es que me hecho la culpa a mi que yo no sabia bailar, y por eso le pegue de nuevo.

Cumplí mi promesa de no volver a bailar con el, solo lo hice algunas veces con Edward, jasper o algunos amigos de Emmi del su equipo.

Eran Demetri, Félix, Alec, y Marcus Vulturis los hermanos eran encantadores por la exención de Demetri, que me miraba con unos ojos que daban miedo con los tres baile algunas piezas y nos pusimos a conversar un rato, a Edward se le vei un poco fastidiado, mejor dicho molesto, como tenia tanta curiosidad por saber que le pasaba si que me fui donde estaba Edward, y los chicos se fueron donde estaba Lauren y con todas las porristas.

A Edward l le pedí que me acompañara a buscar algo para tomar.

Cuando ya tenia mi bebida, Edward se dio la vuelta para avanzar, pero lo detuve antes que se vaya, no quería que este molesto con migo, pero lo malo es que no sabia porque estaba con esa actitud

Se voltio y todavía estaba con eso ojos llenos de molestia, me acerque a el

-Edward porque estas molesto, algo te a molestado de mi o de alguien - no alejo la mirada de mi, pero no se relajaba

-No estoy molesto, Bella vamos a donde esta los demás – se olvido a voltear para irse de nuevo pero se olvido de un detalle, que todavía lo tenia agarrado por el brazo

-Edward no me gusta estar con rodeos, si que me puedes decir que te pasa, porque hasta que no me lo digas no nos vamos a ir de acá –se voltio y me dijo que no pasaba nada

Se soltó de mi agarre y se fue, estamos con esas, esta bien lo voy a dejar empas, yo tambien voy hacer que no pasas nada, si eso es lo que quiero eso es lo que le voy a dar.

Cuando me digne a ir donde estaban todos alguien me agarro el brazo, y me voltio y me abrazaron con una fuerza, me quede en shock, quien era este seguro es un violador o un acosador que ha venido por mi; no Bella no pienses eso – sacudí mi cabeza y con toda la fuerza que tuve me aleje del tipo y la sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo vi

-OH Bella tanto tiempo sin verte, que 7 años, 10años sin vernos, no sabes como te extrañe- me volvió a abrazar, y al mismo instante me dejo – cuando has venido, escuche venias pero pensé que solo eran chismes, ya sabes como es esto en los pueblos tan pequemos

Hay no, Diosito yo que e hecho para merecerme esta tortura yo que me porto tan bien – me agarre la barbilla – pero pensándolo mejor no me e portado bien que digamos, pero no me puedo merecer este castigo tan cruel; por favor que me caiga un rayo a hora mismo que haga que me extermine mi existencia, no puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte, esta declarado este no es mi día.

Tanta gente en esta fiesta y me vengo a topar con la lacra de Mike.

-Si Mike como dices a pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo – cuando le dije eso puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Pero como se pudo creer eso era tan falso como decir que Emmi sabe bailar.

Me miro de pies a cabeza, inspeccionándome hasta el ultimo rincón de mi virginal cuerpecito, me sentí tan incomoda con eso,

-Estas……estas – se quedo sin palabras que raro de viniendo de Mike, al pobre se le estaba cayendo la baba

-Si Mike eso- cuando dije eso dejo de mirar me los pechos y se concentró en mi cara

-Esta hermosa Isabella – hay como odiaba que me dijeran mi nombre completo en especial que saliera de Mike .Trato de ser sexy pero no lo logro, para nada ni un poquito

Pero que nadie me quería acaso no se preocupan porque tardo en ir donde están.

-Este Mike me discúlpame pero me tengo que ir con mi hermano no quiero que se preocupe – cuando me di la vuelta para irme, me cogiò del brazo para que no me fuera, me voltee lo mas rápido que pude no me agradaba sentir su piel junto a la mía

Lo mire y después mire a su mano que estaba en mi brazo, cuando noto que mi mirada estaba enfocada en ese detalle, soltó mi brazo me pude relajar un poco cuando me soltó, no quería que me tocara, después de ver como me miraba

-Bella quédate un poco mas no, Emmett no creo que este preocupado – mas le vale que este preocupado

-Si, lo va estar hace rato que vine por una bebida y no e regresado

-No te preocupes vamos con los chicos un rato, los ves ellos tambien a ti y te llevo sana y salva donde Emmett- si claro eso de "Sana Y Salva" lo dudo mucho, pero eso de ir con lo chicos no, esos eran mis mas grandes admiradores en el pueblo

No me quedo de otra que ir con Mike donde estaban los chicos, se sorprendieron muchísimo cunado me vieron, hicieron el mismo escrutinio que Mike hizo cuando me vio, fue algo muy molesto a estos nunca les enseñaron que es de mala educación hacer eso.

Después que salieron de su trance y se dieron que era Isabella, me saludo uno por uno, el primero fue Tyler que fue muy efusivo el su abrazo, le siguió Eric, Ben y Garrett a el lo conocí unos días antes de irme a Londres si que no conozco mucho de el pero se veía que no era tan efusivo como los demás

Para mi buena salud mental Ángela y Jessica estaban ay, con los chicos, me pusieron al día de todas las novedades del pueblo.

Una de ellas era de que los chicos estaban en el equipo de básquetbol, Ángela una de las amigas verdaderas que e tenido acá sin contar a Jessica que se lo hipócrita que es, Ángela me contó que Jess quiere volver con Mike pero seguro ahora piensa que será imposible atraparlo de nuevo con migo.

Estando con ellos me entere que habia familias nuevas en Forks como los Vulturis que ya los conocí por Emmi, las Denali que estaban en el grupo de las porristas con Lauren y Jessica, tambien las primas de los Vulturis Heidi, Jane, Renata, a ellas todavía no las conozco pero espero que sean como sus primos.

Después que me informaran de todo, lo que estaba pasando en el instituto, y especialmente de Lauren, puedo notar que es una chica de cuidado pero eso no me importa, le voy a ser la vida imposible me va a ver hasta en la sopa.

Ya veremos que pasa el lunes con esa, seguirá con su acoso o me dará una bienvenida placentera

Para mi desgracias la atención se centró en mi, Mike me abrazaba y me preguntaba de mi espacian en Londres, estaba tan cariñoso que parecía que era su novia, los chicos le decían que me deje respirar, en ratos les decía que me tenia que ir con Emmi pero la lacra que tenia pegada a mi no me dejaba ir.

Tenia que planear mi ida de esta tortura pero espera que lo vea a Edward no le pienso hablar, yo si cumplí mi palabra, pero el nada, pero como no voy a esperar que se acuerde de mi yo tendré que salvarme sola

Me aleje de Mike y le dije que estaba sonando y necesitaba contestar mire la pantalla como si tuviera una llamada y me pregunto quien era

Que ahora le tengo que decir quien supuestamente me llama que alucinado este chico -es Emmi que seguro esta preocupado de que todavía no llego- a Mike le quito esa sonrisa sonsa que tenia en la cara, a Ángela se le veía asombrada

-Que Emmett no sabe que estas con nosotros- negué con la cabeza

-Mike me trajo a empujones hasta acá no me dejo ni avisarle para que no se preocupe – Toma eso te pasa por meter te con una Swan, aunque no es para tanto pero igual eso le hizo merecedor de un golpe de Ángela

-Contéstale antes que se preocupe mas – me hice caso a Ángela si pues como soy una niña tan obediente

Rápidamente presione el numero 3 y comenzó a marcar el numero de Emmi, para mi suerte me respondió rápido y verán con la sorpresa que me lleve

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS Y QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS A HORA MISMO ¡!!!!!- lo que me faltaba que me gritara por el teléfono, si yo no me digno a llamarle, el no se preocupa por su hermana

Claro que a la hermana que la parta un rayo. Me fui un poco mas haya para que no escuche lo que le iba a decir a mi querido hermano

-Oye tu no me grites yo no soy Rose así que relájate y escucha - trate de hablar lo mas bajo que pude para que no escucharan mi conversación

Me gire para ver si alguien estaba a mi, ese alguien era Mike, pero no solo me miraba con preocupación, parece que todavía le tiene miedo a Emmi desde esa vez que le tiro una trompada por besarme en la puerta de mi casa, me alegro que le haya pegado, por su culpa me pase toda la noche cepillándome los dientes para que se me salga todos sus gérmenes

Pero sigamos con los gritos de Emmett

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILISE Y DIME DONDE ESTAS Y CON QUIEN? – dios no estoy para esto quiero que me saque de acá urgente mente

-Cállate y escucha que no tengo mucho tiempo e sido secuestrada por la lacra de Mike y quiero que vengas a rescatarme por favor – no debo de estar muy desesperada para suplicarle - ya no soporto a ese idiota - cuando dije eso se comenzó a reír

-No te ríes y ven a hora mismo antes que te patee tu obeso trasero- Emmett se comenzó a reír más fuerte

-A con que hay estabas, pero con tanta gente acá en la fiesta y con el que bajo has caído hermanita – lo mismo pienso yo

-Ni lo sueñes hermanita, que voy a ir a rescatarte de esa lacra, tu problema tu lo solucionas bye hermanita – no! este mal hermano me quiere dejar con esto a mi sola si supiera todas las horas que estado escuchando sus estupideces y pegarse a mi como chicle se compadecería de mi

-No, no cuelgues – piensa rápido Bella quien mas puede rescatarte Edward ni soñarlo, Emmi no lo va hacer mmmmmm…a Jasper – y a hora que – Pasame con Jasper rapito por favor

-OH! Hermanita se nota que esta desesperada para suplicar – no te parece

-No quiero perder mi tiempo hablando con tigo, pon al teléfono a Jasper - Si quieres hablar con el llámalo a su teléfono no soy su mensajero

-TE JURO EMMETT QUE SI NO LE PASAS EL TELEFONO A JASPER AHORA MISMO, LE VOY A CONTAR A TODO EL MUNDO HASTA QUE EDAD DORMISTES CON MAMI

-No te atreverías

-Sabes muy bien que lo voy hacer si que te sugiero que no me retes Y PASALE EL TELEFONO A Jasper que cuando me libere de esto te voy a patear el trasero

-Ya esta bien relájate – a lo lejos se escucho a Emmett decirle a jasper "mi hermanita la gruñona quiere hablar con tigo, pero lo que te pida dile que no"

-Emmett –grite por el teléfono

-Hay toma antes que cometa una locura

-Hola Bella, que pasa - la voz que quería oír

Hay no el idiota de Emmett se des moro mucho Mike estaba a mi costado, se le veía con cara de preocupación

-Pasa algo Bella, no me digas que Emmett se a molestado- si y no

-No mucho, si me permites un rato ahora voy –Esta bien Bella pero no des mores

Espere hasta que estuviera más alejado de mi para poder hablar

-Jasper estas hay - Si, Bella – Su pongo que habrás oído todo no y sabrás con quien estoy ¿no? – SI. Con Mik…-no lo deje terminar si el no me ayudaba me mato aquí mismo

-Si Jasper con el mi pesadilla con Mike, tu eres mi única esperanzas para salir de acá me puedes venir a rescatarme por favor Jasper y te prometo que me ayudaras en poner en ridículo a Emmett o lo que quieras pero ven - Estaba muy desesperada, pobre de mi

-No te preocupes Bella no soy como Emmett yo si te voy a ayudar dime donde estas – Por las escaleras que se dirigen a la segunda planta

-Ya se donde esta ahora voy y eso de que te ayude a vengarte me parece bien con eso esta la deuda saldada – lo amo a Jasper el si parece un hermano no lo que yo tengo

"Oye, Bella te pase con Jasper como me dijiste"

-Jasper dile a ese hermano insensible que tengo que se calle que ahora voy para patéale el trasero- No te preocupes Bella que cuando le contó a Rose ella misma le patio el trasero – me comencé a reír con la imagen que se estaba creando mi mente

Estaba mas calmada y me fui con los chicos y Mike me pregunto que me dijo, le conteste que iba a venir a buscarme y el puso una cara de tristeza

Como para no perder la costumbre volvió a colocar su brazo por mis hombros, este quería que le patee el trasero – Jasper ven por favor – casi me arrodillo a y mismo

-bella ¡!- me voltee con Mike todavía riéndome con su brazo era Jasper con Edward ¿Qué hace acá?

-Jasper – me lance a los brazos de el

-OH! Ya te vinieron a recoger Bella, quédate un rato mas – me acerque mas Jasper el me rodio con sus brazos la cintura

Edward se le acerco un poco a Mike y no se que le dijo que se descompuso la cara

Le dije que no podía quedarme mas tiempo con el , y Jasper le dijo que Emmett estaba muy preocupado de mi, que era verdad hasta que le conté con quien estaba

Mike no puso resistencia que me fuera, con Jasper y Edward, hasta donde estaba Emmett que me esperaba

Antes de que llegáramos Jasper se me acerco y poco para que nadie escuche lo que me tenia que decir

-Bella, cuando le dije a Emmett lo desesperada que estaba y que lo ibas a matar por dejarte a con Mike, quiso ir por ti pero no fue con porque sabia que ibas a estar con un genio que no quiso arriesgarse a que no mates en frente de Mike - lo quería mucho pero no iba a pasar lo que me hizo con Mike

-Gracias por decírmelo Jasper pero su estupidez le va a salir caro, lo que te dije que me ibas a ayudar es cierto-Jazz se comenzó a reír

-Seria un gusto pero te voy a dejar que te vengues tu sola – le sonreí Jazz me caía muy bien lo veía como un hermano mas

-Dime algo Jazz porque Edward vino con tigo

-Estaba molesto porque no venias, pero cuando llamaste y le conté que te habían secuestrado por Mike me dijo que me acompañaba – Edward si cumplió su palabra pero eso no justifica que le voy hablar

Nos acercamos donde estaban los chicos y Emmett me abrazo y me dijo que no sentía y que Rose ya le habia dado su merecido por no irme a buscar, lo perdone pero no se salvo de mi golpe

Después de un rato de contarle toda la tortura y el calvario que pase, les conté de todo lo que me entere, tambien les conté de su escrutinio de Mike y su pasada de mano, Emmett estaba a punto de irle a pegar, pero que se aguante yo le dije que me vaya a buscar y no me hizo caso

Después de un buen rato de reírse a mi costillas ya era hora de irnos ya era muy tarde y algunas personas se estaban llendo, y como teníamos que hacer una parada en la casa de Rose, y como Emmi no quería pasar los limites que Charlie en las horas de llegada si que nos fuimos.

Antes de meterme en el en el carro de emmi me acerque donde estaba Alice, Edward ya estaba en su Volvo, solo estaba esperando que la duendecilla subiera le pregunte si en el tiempo que yo no estuve Lauren se le acerco a Edward y me dijo que para nada

Eso me sonó muy raro, que estará planeando esa, y tambien le pregunte si sabia porque Edward estaba estaba molesto y la misma repuesta me dijo que no sabía pero que averiguaría y me iba a decir

Me despedí de ella y me fui metí en el carro en la parte de atrás con Jasper, eso me dejo muy pensativa, lo que me dijo Alice como puede ser posible que la tal Lauren no se le haya acercado ni un momento a Edward, que esta planeando

Si es siento lo que me han dicho de que Lauren siempre a estado interesada de el es lógico que haya aprovechado ese momento del en el que yo estaba

________________________________________________________________

Espero que les guste el capitulo, el final de la fiesta y el comienzo de una guerra, donde alguien quedara en pie ¿Quién será? Lauren. Bella.

El capitulo de hoy a sido un poco tedioso para Bella encontrase con la lacra de Mike ustedes tambien estuvieran sufriendo como Bella si estuvieran en su situación

OH!! Pero hay no queda que dicen Edward esta celoso o no solo esta molesto porque la ve como un hermano sobre protector….

Bye hasta le próximo capitulo  espero que les guste y sea lo que ustedes esperaban


	7. lA InTrUsA !

lA InTrUsA

Esta muy cansada todo esto de lo de Mike la fiesta, Lauren y sus cosas de atormentar a Edward, me agoto todas mis energías, me fui a mi habitación donde saque unos pantalones de dormir que me quedaba en las caderas y un polo que me llegaba arriba del ombligo de color azul, unos de mis colores favoritos, me fui al baño para lavarme y sacarme toda la pintura que tenia.

Cuando mi cuerpo sintió la acolchonada cama, se relajo completa mente estaba muy cansada, en estos días no habia descansado nada y no se cuenta lo del avión, porque a la justa pude juntar los ojos, estar sentada hay tantas horas era tan incomodo.

Me gire por toda la cama parecía un perrito buscando el mejor lado para dormir, pero di mas vueltas y nada no la encontré no me sentía tan cómoda en ese cuarto decorado por la supuesta vecina, ni que yo fuera tonta hay algo ay que lo voy averiguar, quien era esa tipa que se quiere meter en mi familia, a parte de Rene yo soy la única mujer que puede entrar a la vida de Charlie.

Pero dejémoslo hay, que tengo que pensar muchas cosas mas, como la tal Lauren no es tan bonita que digamos, pero lo que me e podido dar cuenta es que es muy vengativa, y tiene a todo el instituto a sus pies, a todos los mongos esos; pero lo que no me habia dicho era de que Jessica tambien conformaba ese grupo de las porristas y seguidoras de Lauren, algo esta tramando.

Recordar

1…..solo acercarme a Jessica por conveniencia, así saber que esta planeando Lauren y así poder esta alerta y darle un contra taque.

2…… Me gusto volver a ver a Ángela la única chica que fue mi amiga de verdad y por eso me alegro que este con Ben hacen bonita pareja, y claro uno menos en la lista de seguidores.

3…… Me alegra volver a ver a Emmi se puede ver que a cambiado muchísimo, con decir que esta mas grande que yo, aunque siempre lo fue pero ahora esta mas, lo que se puede rescatar de el es que esta mucho mas guapo, es todo un modelo de portada.

4…. mmmmmm lo cuarto me cayeron muy bien los Cullen en especial Alice esta tan encantadora, hiperactiva, alegre, muy risueña ; lo contrario de Jasper es tan callado, observador, y a la vez una persona que puedes confiarles tus cosas es todo un hermano mayor, a el si le queda ese papel no como otros- una risita salio de mis labios al pensar eso de mi hermano el hace un buen papel - hay es donde entra Rose la hermana de Jasper y novia de Emmi, me cae muy bien aunque no hayamos tenido un buen comienzo pero se que nos llevaremos de maravilla, no es una chica hipócrita y mucho menos se guarda las cosas para ella, lo dice y ya, es lo que me encanta de ella

5…….Edward Cullen el hermano de la duendecilla, me cae muy bien, pero nose porque esta molesto con migo, eso tengo que averiguarlo.

6…… mantenerme alejada muy alejada de Mike, aparte que me cae muy chinchoso y toda la cosa, Jessica estaba molesta si no me falla mi sentidos de mujer diría que Jessica sigue enamorada de el

Es todo eso lo que tengo que recordar, coji mi reloj para ver que hora eran y habían pasado 30 hora desde que e estado en la cama y no puedo dormir, seguro es porque es nuevo lugar, desde pequeña me pasa eso no cuando estoy en un lugar nuevo o como es en este caso regresar acá.

Y si quería dormir tendría que hacer lo de siempre, me pare de mi cama, yéndome en puntitas al cuarto de Emmi -espero que no este durmiendo todavía - cuando entre, pase y para mi felicidad, no estaba durmiendo todavía, estaba sentado en su cama con la laptop que le regalo Rene, en su cumple numero 16.

Serré la puerta, eso hizo que Emmi levantara la vista de la laptop, corrí hasta la cama y me eché a su costado,

-Tanto tiempo a pasado y todavía no puedes dormir cuando son lugares nuevos siempre venias a dormir con migo cuando te daba miedo algo o estabas preocupada de algo – serró la comp. Y la dejo encima del velador para ponerse de costado

-Si osito, como los viejos tiempos, hoy voy a dormir con tigo – puse mi carita de cachorrito- ¿puedo? – me paso su mano por la frente

-Claro, que si pero dime que tienes – me moví un poco

-Nada osito no puedo dormir y quise venir con tigo solo es eso y dime con quien has estado hablando. Se encogió de hombros

-Con rose y Edward – me miro mejor detenidamente y su dedo se poso en la comisura de mi labio, me quede estática cuando hizo eso y con eso sentí un pequeño molestia

-Bella me puedes decir que te a pasado acá – estaba con el seño fruncido

-De que hablas - se le veía más molesto de lo que estaba

-El golpe que tienes acá quien te lo hecho el tal James no yo te dije que no me caía bien, te dije que cortaras con, ese mal nacido va a conocer a Emmett Swan, no va a vivir para contarlo – cuando dijo eso me asuste el seria capas de eso y mas por defenderme, tuve que para su mente macabra antes de que termine sin novio

-Emmett relájate que el no fue la que hizo esto fue Rene, por eso vine antes de lo previsto- Emmett se quedo con la boca abierta con lo que le dije no lo podía creer los dos sabíamos que Rene nunca llegaba a estos extremos

-Porque lo hizo Bella

-Este, pues veras yo no quería venir al pueblo, tenia ya mi vida hecha haya y todo, cuando Rene me dijo que me iva si o si, no habia vuelta atrás, y mi mente rebelde calculo todo y en la ausencia de Rene hice una fiesta con todos mis amigos y los que no, era la fiesta de despedida que nadie olvidara- voltee a ver a Emmett como estaba y la verdad que se habia quedado sorprendido con lo que le contaba pero si el ya sabia de mi conducta que tenia en Londres

Continué con mi relato le conté todo hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que paso ese día hasta el golpe de Rene y como me defendió Jame, y la pelea que tuve con ella, todo lo que nos dijimos. OH lo que falto que me iva a quedar en este pueblo para siempre

-Bella no puedo creer lo que has hecho llevaste al limite a Rene, pero lo justifico que te haya puesto una mano en sima, no va a volver a pasar ahora yo estoy aquí y no te va a pasar nada, pero eso si te pido que te comportes, este pueblo es muy pequeño y todo el mundo se va a enterar de lo que paso, aunque saben de tu comportamiento rebelde que tienes si que no te sorprenda escuchar murmullos de la gente

-Me llega lo que hablen es mejor que hablen de ti bien o mal a que no hablen nada

-Esa es mi hermanita, pero a Charlie no le gusta que hablen de su princesa, de esa manera, si que compórtate OK

-OK – chocamos los puños

-Adormir enana que debes estar cansada

Emmi apago su lampara, y nos ahechamos a descansar, me quede rendida, con decir eso que no escuche ningún ronquido de parte de Emmi ni de papa.

En la mañana me comencé a mover por la cama, hasta que caí al suelo mi pobre cuerpo se estrello contra ese piso duro que me hizo doler mis huesitos y alguien se puso a reír de mi, me desperté bien y me di cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Emmett, y yo que pensé que era un mal sueño que todavía seguía en Londres en mi hermoso y espaciosa casa , me pare y con la sorpresa que me di Emmett estaba con una toalla en vuelta en la cintura, mis pobres ojitos virginales habían visto a su hermano medio desnudo, e tire una almohada para que se tapara

-Oye por tu culpa casi me quedo siega- mire en el aparador y ¡QUE! Eran la 1 tanto habia dormido -se puede saber porque no me has levantado mas temprano

-Para que si ya lo hiciste aparte papa no quiso que te levantara dijo que te deje dormir un poco mas – dicho eso me tiro la almohada a la cara

-Ya que respondí tu interrogante puedes ir a tu habitación que necesito cambiarme, que vamos a salir a comer fuera por tu llegada – no le dije nada camine hasta la puerta para salir y darle un poco de privacidad – Ah date un baño que vueles a pescado podrido

-No soy yo es la casa sino te has dado cuenta, pero pensándolo bien tanto has convivido con ese olor que no te das cuenta – nos sacamos la lengua los dos

Salí de hay, fui a mi cuarto donde estaba mi ropa regada por todo el piso, coji lo primero que encontré, una Cafarena blanca, casaca negra de cuero, un pantalón pitillo y unas botas negras en punta, coji mis cosas de aseo y me fue a la ducha tome un largo y refrescante baño, me ayudo a desatar todos los nudos que tenia.

Me puse la ropa elegida por mi claro, lleve todo a mi desordenado cuarto, donde deje mi pijama y lo de mas, antes de salir me di un pequeño retoque de maquillaje

Baje muy campante las escaleras, Charlie estaba en el comedor con Emmett platicando de no se que cosa no llegue a escuchar nada, porque cuando me vieron se callaron

-Como pasaste la noche Bella - trato de cambiar la conversación se le veía un poco molesto

-Bien papa aunque mi habitación esta muy cambiada así no la deje, donde están todas mis cosas, no digo que no me gusta la habitación pero me gustaría acomodarla con mis cosas nuevas y las antiguas – era toda una mentira pero no lo iba hacer sentir mal a charlie no soy una hija ingrata

-No hay problema Bella es tu habitación todas tus cosas están en el ático, si quieres mas tarde te ayudo a sacar las cajas

-te lo agradecería un montón - en la pequeña platica que tuve con Charlie Emmett no hizo ningún comentario eso era raro y papa todavía estaba un poco nervioso

-Les pasa algo a ustedes dos – los dos abrieron los ojos en par en par

-No porque lo dices Bella

-Porque tienen una cara de traumados como si algo malo se acercara – y cuando Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo el timbre sonó, que yo me acuerde no esperábamos visitas

Charlie se quedo estático no se paro para abrir entonces yo lo hice como estaba tan cerca no me aria daño saber quien era, camine hasta ella

Pero escuche que alguien movía su silla rápida mente, antes de agarrar la manija de la puerta, papa me agarro de la muñeca

-Yo abro querida

-No te preocupes yo lo ago a parte ya estoy acá – y volvió a sonar el timbre

Abrí y se encontraba parada en la puerta una señorita, porque era muy joven para ser señora, es muy simpática, blanca de cabellos castaños, ojos caramelos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me aventure a preguntar – Buenas tardes se le ofrece algo, porque estamos de salida – la educación por delate dice Rene

-OH!!! Tu debes ser Isabella – puse una mueca cuando dijo mi nombre completo - disculpa Bella es un placer tenerte, no sabes como tu papa me a hablado de ti, se ve que te quiere muchísimo, ya te quería conocer a la maravillosa Bella Swan que trae a su padre muy orgulloso de ella, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, seremos como amigas

Aguanta tu coche mamita, quien le dio esa confianza para que me diga bella, amigas perdón ubícate mamita – si lo quiero muchísimo soy la única que ocupa su corazón, pero como veo que tienes tanta confianza con papa te habrá dicho que mis amigos solo me dicen Bella, se puede saber quien eres y porque tantas confianzas – a la chica se le borro la sonrisita estupida que tenia

-Bella – me dijeron los dos unidos Emmett y papa

-No te preocupes amor, Bella solo quiere a su papa para ella, esta protegiendo algo que siempre le a pertenecido – hay con migo no funciona eso de psicología- y si te molesto que te diga Bella, te puedo decir Isa como te decían de pequeña - se me abrió la boca amor, si escuche bien le dijo amor

Puse mi mejor sonrisa de estupida que tenia-, Isa me lo decía mi madre y no me puedes decir a si - escuche a Charlie gruñir por lo bajo- ni bella es solo para los amigo dime Isabella nada mas – la tipa puso una cara solo le sonreí, que creías que me ibas a ganar

-Como quieras Isabella – la tipa quería entrar a mi casa, no me moví ni un sentrimetro de la puerta- que te parece si entramos y conversamos mas a gusto a dentro – si claro y yo te voy a dejar

-Acá esta bien yo no tengo ningún inconveniente pero dime algo ¿Por qué le dices así a mi papa? No me digas que vas por todo el mundo llamando así a la gente, déjame decirte algo no te convendría a serlo, y si no tienes mas que decir permiso vamos a salir la familia a cenar - le serré la puerta en la cara me di la vuelta y Emmett tenia una cara de horror y Charlie se estaba poniendo morado

-Por que esas caras, nos vamos ya que no tenemos nada que nos impida salir -Charlie no respondió nada de lo que le dije se acerco a la puerta donde seguía parada esa tipita, la fulmine con la mirada

-Pasa amor perdona a Isabella parece que no le sirvió de nada a la escuela que fue en Londres – la llevo al comedor la rodio con sus brazos

Me quede en la puerta estática, porque la dejo entrar, porque acepta que le diga así, que es ella de el, será la que decoro esta casa, es la tal Erica la que papa no me quiso decir nada

-Bella, Bella- Emmett me llamaba preocupado

-Se puede saber quien es esa, es la tal Erica, es ella, por eso estaban con esa cara dime lo – estaba furiosa

-Cálmate Bella nunca te habia visto así

-Porque no me conoces, así de sencillo ustedes no saben como soy, pero esto si lo sabes no me gustan las mentiras y mucho menos que me escondan las cosa, ¿Quién es? – emmett me miro extrañado por la actitud que tome

-Te sugiero que te calmes, lo mejor es que Charlie te lo diga – me queda claro que no me lo iba a decir, tendría que ir con la cabeza con Charlie

Fui al comedor seguida por Emmett, me pare enfrente de ellos dos, a que de una vez me digan quien es esa

Charlie estaba muy molesto por lo que le serré la puerta en la cara

-Bella se puede saber porque esa actitud, tan hostil tu no eres así, Rene tenia razón estas muy malcriada, como se te ocurre tratar a si a Erica ella que vino a verte, no sabes con que ansias estuvo esperando este momento y tu la tratas a si, es la ultima ves que la tratas a si – que ahora me sale que Rene tiene razón, por favor no se con que cara hablan que me conoce, ella nunca va a tener mi respeto , con que ella es la tal Erica

-Me conoces déjame decirte lo mismo que le dije a Emmett, tu y mucho menos Rene me conocen en lo mas mínimo, si que no digas que nunca me comporte así, a esta señorita no la conozco en lo mas mínimo y mi respeto porque quien es ella para ganar se mi respeto – Charlie se paro en frente mió

Lo mire a los ojos igual, lo deje de mirarlo aunque la tipita esa comenzó hablar

-Charlie ella no tiene la culpa de nada, de la actitud que tiene es la educación que le a dado la madre - me mando una sonrisa para mi felicidad se dio cuenta Emmett

Me jalo a donde estaba, el alejándome a donde estaba el

-Papa relájate, son cosas nuevas para Bella, y lo que dice tiene razón no la conocemos en lo mas mínimo – Charlie se fue a sentar donde estaba la tipita

-¿Quién me va a decir quien es ella? – Charlie volvió a dirigir su mirada a mí con furia

-Ella es Erica, mi prometida – esto me cayo como un balde de agua fría prometida esa, me vio con una sonrisita

-O ya veo, esta trepadora te pudo atrapar, porque por tu dinero, por el de mama, aunque de el no recibirá ni un centavo, no me digas ella fue quien metió mano a la decoración de la casa y de mi cuarto, que linda, que mas falta que le diga mama, o mejor madrastras – Charlie va iba a explotar de la cólera

-Isabella te recomendaría que te calmes, porque mi paciencia no es tan grande que digamos, y aunque no lo quieras señorita ella es mi prometida y la vas a respetar, lo quieras o no mientras este s bajo mi techo vas a ser lo que te digo, y no creas que voy a soportar tu actitud, acá no vas a ser lo que te da la gana – no lo voy a seguir escuchado

Me di media vuelta y me fui a mi habitación, Charlie comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, no le hice caso tire la puerta de mi habitación, busque mi billetera y mi celular, no me quedaría acá, hasta que esa tipa se haya yo vendría de nuevo, baje las escaleras, Charlie estaba parado seguía en la sala con Emmett, escucho que bajaba y se acerco

No le hice caso, ni lo mire camine hasta la puerta

-Adonde vas

-A cualquier lado lejos de acá – serré la puerta con tal fuerza que casi me quedo con la puerta en la mano

Camine calles mas abajo, pensando en lo ocurrido con esa tipita, tendría k hacer algo para sacarla de nuestras vidas

Tenia que pensar detenidamente lo que iba hacer

Yo soy mas joven, bonita e inteligente que ella que puedo hacer, con esa tengo que hacer que se aburra de la hija mimada y rebelde del capitán de policía, que puedo hacer ¡que puedo hacer, mmmmmm piensa Bella

Pedirle a la secretaria de mama que la mande a la China o al polo norte nose lo más lejos posible de mi vida y la de mi padre

Voy a ser lo que hacen todos le voy hacer la vida imposible, todos los días va a ser una tortura constante, que nunca olvidara le voy hacer creer que vamos hacer las mejores amigas, y como va querer ganarse mi cariño para estar bien con mi padre, va a ser todo lo que yo quiera.

Ya veremos quien gana

De todo esto el primer pasó aunque no lo quiera le voy a pedir disculpas por lo grosera que fui con ella, así le are creer a mi padre que voy a ser todo lo posible por llevarme cien con ella – una gran mentira – pero todo el sacrificio que hago para que Charlie vea que ella no es para el

Di media vuelta de regreso a mi casa, iba caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la maldad se me notaba en la cara, un poquito mas y salto como caperucita con lo feliz que estaba por hacer que mi plan "Enloquecer a la mami sustituta parte uno"

Cuando entre a la casa charlie estaba acurrucado con mi querida mamita Erica, me acerqué a ellos y Charlie me quedo mirando con el seño fruncido todavía estaba molesto, tome aire y me senté enfrente de ellos

Tu puede Bella acuérdate del plan si quieres sacarla para siempre de tu casa tienes que dar este paso - me comencé a dar ánimos para poder decir una sarta de mentiras que para ellos seria verdad

-Charlie todo este tiempo que e estado fuera de casa estuve pensando la mal que me porte con Erica, se que fui una altanera, y que no debí comportarme así sin antes conocerla – Charlie estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba – y quiero pedirte disculpas Erica por lo mal que me porte cuando tu solo me querías dar la bienvenida al pueblo, se que estas de novia con mi padre y como dijiste quiero conocerte, y así poder ser buenas amigas como lo quieres – en todo el discurso que dije puse cara de corderito a medio morir , y al terminar para darle un poco de drama agache la cabeza asiéndome la derrotada

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba muy fuerte, alcé mi cabeza para mirar a mi querida futura madrastra Erica

-Si isabella seremos grandes amigas ya veras, nos conoceremos, mas saldremos a comprar, seremos las mas grandes amigas - ay que buena soy con esto plan 1 completado ya me la gane

Me separe de ella un poco me molestaba su colonia barata.

-Dime Bella por favor

-Esta bien Bella – me abrazo de nuevo

-Que linda se ven así juntas, si lo que dices es siento Bella se que se llevaran de maravilla – me acerqué donde estaba Charlie y le puse una carita de perrito

-como vas a creer eso de mi papi, lo que digo es cierto quiero como ser mejor a Erica porque se que a ti te agrada y si tu eres feliz yo tambien - Charlie me dio un abrazo yo tambien le correspondí con uno

-Mi princesa esta madurando cada día – se separo – estoy que se legrarlo - no aunque si, pero no quiero que me vean con ella saliendo los 4 juntos como si fuéramos la Familia Ingalls y eso nada que ver

-que te parece si pedimos una pizarra y pasamos un rato todos juntos - muy bien pensado

-Si eso me párese bien ahora vengo la voy a pedir, cual quieres Bella, hawaiana - papa se fue a la cocina para darnos una mejor privacidad

-Y dime Bella ¿Por qué viniste antes? – que chismosa pero con justo le contestare

-Que no te da gusto verme

-SI, claro que si. Cambiemos de pregunta no quieres responder – llegue antes porque el vuelo se adelanto y ya ahora me toca a mi como consistes a mi padre

-Lo conocí en una fiesta que habia en la reservación la push estaba organizada por Sam, me invitaron, fue hay donde me presentaron a tu padre, conversamos un poco, y una química surgió entre nosotros, comenzamos a salir, a llamarnos, y todo lo demás, hasta ahora – me comenzó a contar mas cosas de su vida con mi padre, no le tome mucha atención a su relato me comencé a mirar las uñas ya sabia lo esencial

Al rato sonó el timbre papa fue a ver, vino donde estábamos nosotras trayendo la pizza

-Chicas en mi ausencia que han estado haciendo – Charlie se sentó a lado de ella

-No mucho amor le estaba contando como nos conocimos y todo – papa casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pizza

-Que Charlie te molesta que me aya contado eso Erica

-No Bella solo me tomo desprevenido

Tome un pedazo de pizza, le eche un poco de orégano le ofrecí a Erica

-No, gracias soy alérgica al orégano - con lo que me iba divertir con eso

Tenía que sacar a Charlie de la sala y distraer a Erica para echarle el orégano a su pedazo de pizza orégano

-Papa me puedes traer algo de beber por favor

-Si Bella, amor quieres algo

-Agua – papa se paro a traemos las bebidas

-Erica me puedes hacer un favor me puedes trae mi teléfono que lo deje en la entrada, es que mi novio me va a llamar - le sonreí a ella solo le quedo ir

Le eche el orégano trate de esparcido para que no se de cuenta, me acomode en mi sitio, no se des moro mucho Erica vino trayendo mi teléfono, detrás venia Charlie trayendo las Bebidas

-Aquí tienes Bella, creo que hay una llamada perdida segura es el – Charlie giro su cabeza de una forma muy dramática

-Quien es el - cuando iba a responder Erica se me adelanto – su novio – Charlie abrió los ojos como platos que acaso no sabia

-Que no habías terminado con el - mientras que papa tenia toda su atención a mi querida Erica comía su pedazo de pizza ansiosa mente

Ojala que te atragante

-Quien te dijo eso, es mentira porque terminaría con el - yo seguí mandándole maldiciones a la fox esa que se seguía comiendo su pizza

-Me imagine que terminarías con el, una distancia de lejos no funciona hija - el sabia lo que decía porque le habia pasado eso con Rene pero no quiere decir que me pase a mi

-Por ese pequeño detalle no voy a terminar con el, a parte las veces que pueda va a venir a visitarme, así que no veo porque terminar, si no funciona eso terminare con el pero ahora no esta en mis planes

-Pero Bella no va estar viniendo siempre entiende eso es costoso los viajes de Londres a acá - que raro que Rene no le haya contado de su estatus económico, ella nunca dejaría que me meta con un pueblerino

-Papa no te preocupes por eso sus papa tienen dinero por montón, si quiere puede recorre todo el mundo si quiere, aparte tiene un jet privado que lo puede trae cuando quiera - Erica se quedo en chock cuando dije eso que creía que Rene es cualquier empresaria

Pero lo mas gracioso es que Erica estaba con su cara roja, parecía un foco encendido con la forma de la cabeza de esas barbie las brots, estaba cabezona, trate de dicimolar las risas, pero no pude para se dio cuenta dejo la discusión para mirar a su prometida, cuando la vio se quedo sorprendido seguro nunca la vio de esa manera.

-Amor estar roja, parece que te has intoxicado - ¿Qué? – se fue a ver al espejo que habia en el comedor

-AHHHHHHH MI CARA ¡!!!!!!QUE LE A PASADO – papa me mando una mirada furiosa para que deje de reírme de sus novia, a regañadientes lo hice, se acerco a donde estaba

-Que has comido para que te pongas así –Erica fue al comedor enfurecida, vio el pedazo de pizza se notaba que habia algo verde Charlie lo probo

-Es orégano- Erica puso cara de traumada, enojada miro para donde yo estaba

-No me mires así yo no fui – puse cara de inocente

-Cariño nadie te esta acusando- miro a Erica que tenia cara de poto- Claro que no Bella nadie te esta hachando la culpa de nada

Pero igual lo dijo por compromiso porque Charlie estaba ay y no quería quedar mal a sus ojos

-Vamos cariño al hospital para que te den algo- Erica cogiò sus cosas se voltio a Charlie – me llevas a mi casa

-Si, cariño- se despidió de mí, se fue al carro de Charlie

-Bella, cariño Emmett ya estar por venir se fue a la casa de Rosalie, ya hace un buen rato pero por si acaso lo voy a llamar para que venga- me dio un besos en la frente – princesa no le habrás la puerta a nadie, y arregla tus cosa mañana vas a y al instituto con Emmett si no llega tu carro a primera hora

-NO te preocupes Charlie anda con Erica que queremos que su cabeza quede de ese tamaño - Charlie me regalo una sonrisa y se fue

Espere que el carro se aleje de la casa para poder reírme a todo pulmón a los 5 minutos sonó mi celular, me quede asombrada por la llamada….

Continuará ¡!!!!

Espero que les guste , no se preocupen esa no va ser su única travesuras de Bella o mejor dicho sus maldades jijiji ….. Bella tendrá mas sorpresas para el próximo capitulo pero ¿Quién creen que haya llamado Emmett, Edward o su querido novio James que es muy raro que no la haya llamado habiendo pasado dos días en Forks lejos de el, que lo tendrá tan ocupado descúbralo en su siguiente capitulo en su tele Noroña jejeje si les gusta comente y si tambien seria bueno saber k les pareció el capitulo …bye chicas


End file.
